Of Father and Son
by DragonUk
Summary: AU. A different take on the ever wonderful Tales of Symphonia. Kratos gets more than he bargains for when he meets a homeless orphan with a shaky past.
1. Chapter 1

Well well well. I've started writing a little. Shall see how much this takes off. All reviews will be appreciated; except really nasty ones :(

Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Stew**

"Is it nice?"

Kratos spun on his heels - why hadn't he heard anyone in the room?! The whole building was suppose to be empty; derelict. Cursing himself; he faced the intruder - hand on the hilt of his sword. Seeing that it was only a child; he relaxed, breathing out a sigh of relief. It was only a child.

The child looked at him imploringly from where he sat. Kratos hadn't heard the child come in - because he'd been there in the first place - that much was evident. The light in the room was poor; the only source from the small fire that heated the even smaller pot in the middle of the room. Flickers of amber stroked pale, gaunt cheeks and highlighted large, maroon eyes and thin pale lips. The child was sat against the wall, and for a moment Kratos could not tell if it was male or female, it was too dark to tell. Once his eyes were again use to the imploring darkness, he found it was a boy, sitting in a pile of paper and old rags strewn across his knees to keep warm. Brown riled hair tickled his neck and he stared imploringly at the older man, a small grin gracing his features.

"What are you doing here?" Kratos demanded; perhaps a little too sharply, for the smile disappeared and the boy looked somewhat alarmed. Without the silly little grin, the boy looked older – about thirteen – his face was thin, no trace of puppy fat or chubbiness that would account for him being a younger age. His eyes took on a wariness that looked too familiar for the young face.

"You gonna hurt me mister...?" The boy asked a little fearfully - beginning to stand up stiffly.

Kratos frowned at the question - and shook his head. "No - of course not. But what are you doing here?"

The small chest swelled - and the grin returned. "It's my house."

With a critical brow; Krqatos observed the "house". There really was only one small room left - and he was standing in it. The rest had long since collapsed. The room was damp; and infested with bugs - but he was only stopping for one night to get out of the rain and cold. It was well hidden, situated far from any villages and the human ranch, deep in the woods where no normal person would go.

"Where's your parents?" Kratos asked. The boy was no threat, and so he turned back to him and began to see to the old pot that contained his dinner. It was beginning to give off an aroma that made his acute senses druel in their own right.

"Dunno." There was a quick scrambling, and then the boy was kneeling next to him - his eyes also on the pot. Kratos groaned - there was barely enough for him - never mind some kid with a more than probable huge appetite! "You have food?" The boy asked, lifting the lip from the pot to take a sniff. His eyes widened, and he swallowed before putting the lid back on the pot guiltly.

"Obviously."

He could hear the boy licking his lips. "What is it?"

"Stew." Kratos replied simply. Sitting back on his hunches.

"What's that?"

"Everything thrown into a pot.. and stewed." There was a sharpened, annoyed tone to his voice – usually meaning to warn who ever he was talking to. It wasn't working and the warning went unnoticed.

"Is it nice?"

Kratos sighed; and lifted the lid - despairing at the meagre amounts he had left. There went dinner. he didn't really have to eat as much as humans or as often - but it was a ncie distraction and he was beginning to feel the ebb of hunger.

"Very."

The boy peered over the pot; and frowned. "You dont seem to have much... cant you make more?"

Kratos shook his head - "I don't have any more food until I stop by Iselia tomorrow."

"Why you stopping by there?"

"Why not?"

"It's not nice. People there ain't nice. You should stay here instead."

Kratos snorted; and pulled out a bowl from his bag - filling it with the stew. He didnt take well to scroungers. "Hardly."

The boy "hmed", and lifted the lid again. It didn't go unnoticed that he liked his lips, nor that his eyes were filled with a hungry wanting. "You ain't gonna eat ALL of that are you?

"Yes."

"ALL of it? Not even going to leave a bite..." He whined.

"No."

"Half a bite... a lick?"

He knew where this was going; and was too tired for it. "Get your own."

"Don't know how to make stew... Hell that smells good... Can I try some?" He trailed off, looking towards Kratos with a dopey, hopeful look.

And this was where he gave in - handing the bowl to the salivating boy who was already nearly on top of him. He made a sort of excited sound - and attacked the food in the bowl - not missing a morsal.

Kratos shook his head and drowned out the slurping and crewing by listening to the rain pelt the roof. he gave the child a moment - before looking at what he was doing.

Damn - the child was licking the bowl! "That's disgusting."

The boy stopped; grinned; and started again - before giving the bowl back.

"Thanks!" The boy laughed, as if it was some grande occasion.

"Hn."

Kratos huffed; and searched out his bed mat - rolling it besides the fire and crawling into it's warmth. It was unlikely that he'd sleep - but he was warm and dry and until the oracle appeared to the Chosen that was all that mattered.

"H-hey... It's really cold in here - do you have any more blankets?"

The boy was a chancer - he'd give him that. "No."

He heard a shuffling next to him; and the boy scooted closer. "What's your name?"

Kratos grunted; and turned so his back was to the boy.

Apparently he didn't take hints. "Don't you have a name? Hell - that must be weird. Even I have a name. I have loads of names. Don't you even have one? Do you want a name?"

Kratos groaned. "For the love of the Goddess... can't you be quiet?"

The boy fell silent.

For all of a minute. "... What's you name? You cant NOT have a name."

"... Kratos."

"Kratos? That's a funny name."

He sighed - and pulled the blanket over his head - drowning out the tinny voice above him. Next time he'd sleep out in the rain.

"Aren't you going to ask my name? I have one."

"No. Go to sleep."

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright – second chapter – sorry for the wait. :)

Un-betad :)

-

**Oracle**

Kratos jumped awake, startled from his unexpected slumber. He didn't remember falling asleep, only listening to the child chatter on incessantly.

It had bored him to sleep.

The rain had subsided, and Kratos was pleased to see that sunlight was streaming through the windows. Not that they held any glass - there were merely dampened by an old sheet tacked to its corners.

Why would a child live in this? He wondered, aware suddenly that said child was pressed tight to his back. He was curled up, head tucking into Kratos' back, smelling lightly of dirt and sewage. It was at this point that Kratos allowed himself to actually look at the boy. He adorned... rags. If there were any other words that described what he was wearing - he didn't know it. Covering his torso was an old shirt - it might have once been red, but it was so dull and faded that the colour was indistinguishable. On his legs he wore a pair of cotton shorts, held onto his hips with a length of grey ribbon. Whereas Kratos had guessed him to be thirteen the night before, he reconsidered and decided that he was too tall to be merely thirteen, and decided on fifteen instead.

"Get up; I'm leaving." He grunted, pushing the child away so that he could sit up. The boy sighed, mewling in displeasure.

"Cold..."

And it was, as far as Kratos could tell. There was a swift chill that rattled on the old walls of the room. Strange. Considering it was summer. The air scented strange too... It was filled with mana.

Oh dear lord; had he missed the oracle while he dozed?

"Boy! Child!" he hissed, shaking the sleeping body furiously. "Which way to the temple?! What's the quickest way."

The boy squirmed from Kratos' grip, alarmed. "Hell! Easy on the shoulders!" He cried, scrambling to his feet and making sure to stand a safe distance away.

"The temple?!"

The boy frowned. "You ain't going are you...?"

"I don't have time..." Kratos growled, making the boy flinch.

"Fine - it's directly east... There's a small crevice on the cliff that you can climb down on... Can't miss it... You gonna come back...?"

But Kratos was already gone, leaving the boy standing alone.

Shrugging, he decided that if Kratos was not going to come back - he had free reign on the stuff that was left. There was no food, and only the blankets on the floor - no tools either - but in one of the pouches of the bag he found a large pouch of gald; which made his day. He hadn't seen this amount in quite a while - and when he did see it it was never his.

"Might as well go into town." he chirped, rolling up the bed mat and hiding it under the many loose floor boards. He never usually had anything to steal - but the older kids from the town liked to come up and steal anything he had, it was safer to hide things away.

His hideout held very little treasures, there were some fun shaped rocks that he use to play with - he never did have any toys. He had a few crayons and some scraps of paper - saved for special occasions. There was half a stuffed bear, he'd saved that one from being thrown out. It's fur was matted and what was left was covered in grime. He'd once called it Noishe, after a dog he once had that ran away. Only the arms upwards remained, and the stuffing had fallen out. It was still a toy, and he treasured it anyway.

With his newly acquired possessions hidden safely away, he started the walk towards Iselia. They never usually let him in, but considering he had gald and he wouldn't cause trouble - they should.

- - -

Kratos cursed his laziness, and blessed the fact he had wings. Although he couldn't fly high to avoid being seen, they allowed him to skirt across the ground at high speeds, making short work of the cliff that the boy had told him about. His mind fleeted back to him for a moment, and he idly wondered what his name was. Not that it mattered.

He sighed in relief as the temple came into view and he saw the figures on its steps.

A fight?

Quickly, he pulled back his wings, and ran the rest of the way, withdrawing his sword as he sprinted up the steps. There was not meant to be anything like this!

The small group, which included the chosen, were faring alright. But they were deeply outnumbered and outskilled.

"Desians?" he hissed, drawing his sword to join the fray. No. Not desians. Imposters pretending to be desians.

They were no challenge, Kratos was able to finish them off before the children were hurt any more.

"What are children doing fighting Desians?" he asked idly, cleaning blood and junk off of his sword.

One of the children he recognised as the chosen, the other two boys he did not know. It was clear that the smaller boy was a half elf, small with overly pointed ears and streams of silver hair. The other boy was merely human, medium built with a head of blonde hair pulled into a tight tail on his head. His features were sharp, harbouring green, intelligent eyes and a strong square jaw.

"We came to make sure Colette was alright" Stated the human, putting his own weapons, a set of small daggers, away. "Desians passed through our village and headed to the temple."

"Foolish. You're no match for a Desian."

The boy looked indignant, offended. "You saying I'm not strong enough?" He bit - trying his best to intimidate the angel.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

-

Never before had his pockets felt so full. There was a cheery gander to his walk, a spring in his step that had simply not been there before. He had money, plenty of it - and he was going to buy what ever he wanted.

The forest went by unnoticed, childish thoughts to filled with images of toys and meals fit for kings. And clothes. New clothes would be nice, thick clothes. Colourful garments and blankets and, hell, _shoes._ A big pair of boots that wouldn't wear out. Shiny boots and thick socks.

And then a steak. The biggest, juiciest steak he could get with a huge glass of milk. And he'd have a pudding. Oh yes he would.

Of course, he wasn't going to spend ALL of the gold. He planned on finding somewhere to stay, or getting someone to rebuild his own house - or do it himself. Then he'd get a bed. A big one. With a soft mattress and blankets and pillows and big thick curtains for his windows to keep out the cold.

But his first priority was to get food. Lots of food.

His stomach growled in anticipation.

-

In the end, the children had tagged along - which hadn't been such a terrible thing. Kratos had long since forgotten what it had been like fighting with children. They had made it unscathed however, and the quaint Iselia was in sight.

"Hurry up - stop lagging." He sighed, for what seemed the umpteenth time. The boys sighed in frustration - picking up their feet to try and match his own long stride.

The sun was fairly high in the sky, indicating that midday had been and gone and that dusk was soon to follow. A whole day spent in the temple with children. He counted himself lucky he had survived to tell the tale.

The welcoming party was not what he had thought it would be, there were few people besides the mother and father of the chosen waiting for Colette to return. It seemed as if there was a commotion, and a rather loud one, towards the other side of the village.

-

"I didn't steal it!" He screamed, fighting wildly to break free of the iron grasp. He'd been jostled and interrogated all day - and no one seemed closer to believing him.

"Let's get this straight again - some rich guy _paid_ a huge amount of money to sleep in your shack?"

Tearfully, the boy nodded. It was as close to the truth as he could get.

The mayor looked down at him with an air of disgust. Not that it bothered him, he was well aware of the thoughts and feelings of the townsfolk

"I don't believe you."

To this he wailed, high and pleading, earning him a violent shake from one of the sentry who had caught him entering the village.

"Now the matter at hand - is what to do with you." The mayor said, matter of factly - his podgy arms crossed tightly over his large chest.

"It's the truth! Honest!"

"Some how - i don't think your kind is capable of being honest." came the snarled reply; to the sentry: "Give his rear end a spanking and then tie him in the stocks for the night."

The boy cried in protest, even as he was hoisted off. These people, he thought, were just plain unfair.

It did not cross his mind that he seemed at all suspicious, sauntering into a town which he was not only banned from entering without good reason, but did not like him the first place, with a pouch filled with enough gald to give the mayor an early and happy retirement. His mind had only been set on food, and what he would buy - not of what the people would think.

-

Blissfully unaware of the proceedings on the other side of town, Kratos had managed to convince the parents of the chosen that he was suitable to guard the chosen on her journey of regeneration. It had made sense to the couple, who nodded and gave their consent, on the condition that Raine Sage, the towns teacher and resident elf, would also join him. He studied the so called elf from his seat - and was quite pleased to see a strength in her. Weak people could never make it to the tower of salvation - of that he was certain.

"Then we shall set out in the morning. Say good bye to your family and friend's before you leave." he stated, standing from his place at the dinner table, politely declining dinner and a place to stay.

Stepping out into the cool evening breeze after sitting in an overcrowded room was refreshing, to say the least. The night was fast approaching, already bats swooped amongst the houses and the crickets filled the air with their songs.

Before he was to leave tomorrow, he'd have to retrieve his possessions that he had left, trusting them to still be safe. He prepared himself for the brisk walk, nodding to the guards standing outside the gates that he would return in a few hours time.

The journey was uneventful, what little wildlife slept in these forests stayed out of site. The only notable thing that happened, was when Kratos over heard a conversation that made his heart jump to his throat. Two of Iselia's sentry washed their hands in the stream, throwing cool water over their faces while they chatted.

"Still Erny, don't you think it's a little bit harsh - burning the kid's home?"

"A little - mayor's orders though, no use questioning it."

"But - why? He's only what - eleven?"

"Nine. He's a freak. You haven't been here as long as I have - and I know he's a freak. Mayor's just protecting us - forcing the kid to head to Triet."

"But still..."

"Just keep your nose out of it Ern - that kid's cursed and it's best he's away form all us normal people."

Kratos' heart leapt to his throat - could the child they were talking about be the same one he had shared a room with just the night before?

His hard reached to his throat, where, sure enough - the locket containing the only picture of his wife and son hung close to his heart. It was safe. Anything else that would be burned could be replaced.

The smell of smoke soon filled the air, and with a resigned sigh - Kratos headed back to the village. There had been no shelter in these forests, of that he was sure.

To the north east smoke rose like great balls of cotton into the sky - and just as the air around the town of Iselia became thick with the pungent smoke, the heavens opened and it began to rain.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Un-beta'd xD

A quick note, most reviews have said something about "the boy's" age (because I haven't said if it's Lloyd yet :p); everything will be cleared up! So if you'd just like to sit back and relax and enjoy the ride!

**Chapter 3 - Blackened  
**

Morning didn't come soon enough. The night had seemed to drag needlessly on and on until the beginnings of a sunrise started to creep on the horizon. And then it was becoming unbearably hot. Uncomfortably warm, drying the clothes on his back and seeping away the evidence of the storm.

And what a storm it had been. He could only stand there – stocked while the rain pelted the back of his knees and neck and drenched the very life out of him. He both felt and looked like a drowned rat; sagging into his confines as the night wore on, shivering violently in the cold. They had been meciless, belting him good and hard until his lips bled from sinking his teeth into the skin in an effort to muffle his cries. His thighs and calves were lobster red, and his bottom sported playful welts that would ensure he wouldn't sit comfortably for a while.

But now it was morning, and he only had a few more hours to endure this torture for a crime he didn't commit. Well. Technically he lied a little, but he reasoned that they'd have punished him no matter what he had said. At least he still had the bed mat tucked safely away in his hut, and he'd had sense to store some gald away beneath the floor boards before he left.

The mayor had taken his pouch of gald, which wasn't unexpected, but he had an inkling suspicion that the gald would never find its original owner, instead it would warm the pockets of the fat little man until he found something to spend it on, and would indeed commit a theft himself – although it was positive that he would not find himself stocked and beaten.

Irritable and tired, the boy could only sigh in relief as Iselia stirred to life. He could hear the old town stretch and crack its joints along with the old dogs shaking dew from their fur. There was a shift in the air, and as if planned, the sounds of feet scuffling floor boards and windows opening filled the air.

"Alrigt you -" he was startled by his musings by a voice behind him, making him jump in fright – jarring his already sore neck on the wood and wincing " - now the mayor said you're not to come back here, an' if we catch you creeping aroun' again we're to use the paddle." The stocks clanked open, and a rough hand grabbed the back of his shirt.

He stood dejectedly, rubbing his sore wrists and pouting as the guard frowned disapprovingly.

Finally, the older man sighed – pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look – have you ever thought of... I dunno – going to Triet maybe? Or Palmacosta? Somewhere thats not little old Iselia. You'll do better away from this place – fresh start an' all."

This piped his curiosity, and he found himself peering at the older, slightly concerned, face. "How far's Palmacosta then?"

"Its on another continent; you can get the boat from Izoold."

"An' are there any ranches?"

The guard looked at him as if he was stupid, and shook his head. "that barely dignifies an answer. Of _course _there are ranches."

"Oh. Then I dun wanna go."

"Look, _Kid_; there's nothing for you here. Leave Iselia before someone gets mad. Now shoo!" With that he aimed a hand at the boy's head, meaning to cuff him on the ear, but instead he hit only air as the boy ducked expertly out of the way. "Crazy Kid." He mused, watching the small boy dart out of the waking town.

* * *

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"You aren't even-"

"No."

"But _Sis..-_"

"No!"

Kratos watched, indifferent at the ongoing display. Two of the chosen's friends wished to accompany them on their journey. It was almost laughable, except that Kratos didn't laugh.

He spared a glance to the taller of the two boys, he one who had introduced himself as Cody. He sat dejectedly in the corner, scowling out of the window into the town square, one ear on the conversation. He had already been shot down and was not taking it well.

"Raine-"

"No! Genis – you will stay here where it's safe. The journey of regeneration is-"

"-not a place for children such as yourselves to interfere." Kratos finished. The blonde boy tensed, angered at the jibe.

"I'm no kid!" He snarled, his hands inching towards the daggers on his belt. "And neither's Genis! If you aren't going to take us with you – then we'll just follow behind!" Genis nodded in agreement, and the blonde boy looked quite proud of himself for making the suggestion. "So you either take us with you, or we follow and who knows what trouble we'll get into!"

The crowing was beginning to get on Kratos' nerves, and he stared the boy down with distaste. "Do as you will. But once you get in the way, you'll be left behind to fend for yourself. This is no field trip."

They stood, all three of them, with their mouths open – barely believing the words that had just came out of his mouth.

"Kratos – are you sure...?" Raine ventured, throwing worried glances in the boy's direction. "It's dangerous..."

"As they have been warned. It is of no concern of mine if they do not heed the warnings given to them by those more knowledgeable than themselves."

Still looking unsure, Raine nodded. "Alright... although I'd feel better if Genis stayed here..." There was a cry of protest, and she quickly threw her hands up to sheild her face. "Alright! But go pack! Quickly! And Cody, make sure your parents know you're coming!"

The blond grinned, "No problem – dad's too drunk to care and mam's already said yes, so long as I bring back plenty of gald."

Something twinged in the pit of Kratos' stomach, and he felt an involuntary sound of surprise rise in his throat. The boys father was too drunk to care? An alcoholic? And his mother only wanted him to bring back gald, not caring that it was perilous and he might not return at all? Never the less, he caught the strangled sound before it left his lips, although his view of the somewhat arrogant blond changed slightly.

"We leave in an hour." He announced, pulling open the front door to step outside into the morning breeze. "If you're not at the gates by then – we leave with out you." The door closed behind him with a definite bang, and he fond himself amidst the energetic hustle and bustle of Iselia.

* * *

For the second time that day, he could feel the constriction at his throat, and the stinging at his eyes.

They'd burned down his house. His home. Out of sheer spite and desire to have him gone, they'd ruined the only thing that he had of his own – the only thing that had kept him alive, sheiding him from the terrors outwith its walls. He felt the cry reaching his throat, as if it had came from his very heart. It had been his _home! _The tears betrayed him, and flooded down his already reddened face as he swore and cursed.

It was merely a blackened heap, still smouldering and faintly crackling, the stench of burned wood clinging to the air.

He found himself wondering idly, where his guest would sleep now that he had no mats to sleep on or any gald to find a place to stay.

Feeling slightly guilty, he ventured into the rubble, searching for his hidden treasures.

"My own fault..." he spat. "Shouldn't have took the gald..." But then he argued that he had been hungry, and it had been there for him to take. "He shouldn't have left it then... His fault..." Satisfied with this conclusion, he dug through the ash – hissing as he unknowingly grabbed pieces that were still hot or splintered.

In the end, all he managed to find was his Noise doll, and a few coins. The bed mats had perished and so had all of his other blankets. The few coins he did find were slightly disfigured around the edges – but he reasoned that it was still legal tender, and should be accepted.

Sighing at his loss, the boy headed back towards Iselia – seeing no reason for him to camp out in the wilderness when a chill was threatening to descend. It was too high up, he'd freeze. Of course, he wasn't going to go into Iselia, it was as plain as the nose on his face that he wasn't welcome, and his back end still stung like a bitch, instead he was going to venture south – towards Triet, where he hoped he'd have better luck.

"Maybe they wont remember me...?" he wondered, hugging the blackened doll close as descended the steep slopes.

* * *

Another chapter done. They'll start getting longer from now on. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews :)

**Apple Gels**

It would have been a wonderful day, airy and bright and deliciously warm, for a swim in the stream. Unfortunately, he's passed Iselia and the stream an hour ago, and didn't feel much like walking back to take a morning bath; although it had been a while since he had last had one.

"I remember why I hadn't left before..." he grumbled, hiking his loose trousers onto hips. "It's sore..." And indeed it was, for he had no shoes and the ground between Iselia and Triet was rough beneath the feet. It had looked an easy walk, the grass giving it a soft, plush look – but the well worn hills were coated with rocks and small stones that scraped the bottom of his heals and embedded themselves in between his toes. It was midmorning, and the sun was beginning to beat down on the ground, and on those who walked upon it, making it sticky and uncomfortable to travel. Not that he had much of a choice. The time alone and without much to do but walk gave him time to think. And he wasn't a happy bunny. Bitterly, he thought of the unfairness – of everything.

"It's not my fault!" He cried, suddenly stopping. "It's not my damn fault an' I didn't ask for it! Stupid people! Stupid... people! It aint fair the way I'm treated! It aint fair an' i'm gonna kill you all!" Angers voiced, he found that there was a new wetness to his eyes, and was glad that there was no one around to hear him. It would have been very embarrassing to have been found standing there, shouting the unfairness of the world like a small child. Because he wasn't a child any more, despite what others thought. He wasn't entirely sure of his age, being unable to count to more than ten and spending a huge amount of time on his own, but he was sure that he was past the point where he could be considered ignorant and childish. "Besides – I had to grow up fast." he sniffed.

Unfortunatly for the boy, his rantings and ravings had attracted the attention of a few wild hornets, who had been disturbed by the noise. Startled, he tried to run – but was unable to get far due to his unclothed feet and the fact they had the advantage. He uttered words beneath his breath that would have made a mother cringe, and grabbed the first thing he could – a medium length stick, and tried to beat them away. Unskilled as he was, he soon found himself on his back, waving the stick in the air in an attempt to fend the beasts off; earning his a sharp sting on his arm that made his eyes water. Satisfied that the boy would do them no harm, the hornets flew off, leaving him on the ground – shamelessly crying away his woes.

Which was how Cody found him almost half an hour later, sobbing silently to himself, clutching a pussing arm and muttering obscenities under his breath.

"What the hell...? Hey! You better all come and have a look at this..." He shook the boy, a little roughly, muttering to him to get a grip and get up – it was only a sting.

Raine was the first on the scene, and gasped a little. "What's a child doing out here?" She asked, prying his grubby fingers from his arm to inspect the sting. "It seems alright, a little red and weepy but it's easily remidied... What's wrong with him?"

Cody shrugged, toeing the boy in the ribs. "I know this kid; isn't he animal boy who lives out in the woods? They say he's feral."

The boy wimpered, slapping the offending shoe from his chest. "Leave me alone... Not feral..."

"What's wrong here?" the boy perked up, he knew that voice!

"Mnnmm... Mr Kratos?" Sitting up, still cradling his arm to his chest, he brightened up – this was someone he knew – someone that wouldn't hurt him.

There was a short gasp, as Colette and Genis caught up, huffing and puffing form the short run.

Now there were too many people, and the boy suddenly felt threatened, surrounded. With a small snarl he struggled to his feet, picking up the useless stick with his good arm.

Beside him, Cody snorted. "Told you he's feral..."

"I'm NOT feral! An' I'm not jus' some animal boy who lives in the woods! For your information I dont live in the woods anymore..."

Ah, Kratos thought, so they had burned down the boy hut, and now the child had no where to go.

Again, Cody snorted. "You won't get far with a stick and a stuffed bear." he laughed, pointing to the bear that the boy had tied to his makeshift belt.

Embarrassed, the boy flushed, tugging his shirt down unsuccessfully to hide the stuffed animal.

"Are you alright...?" The boy looked towards the new voice, and realised that it was the chosen herself who was speaking to him. He nodded, out of all the children of Iselia, she and the elf boy had been nicest to him – they had even shared their lunch with him one day a few years ago. It had been the nicest sandwich he'd ever really had, his own concoctions were made of the few pieces of bread he could salvage from the trash and some berries from bushes that made him violently sick. Still, food was food.

"I'm alright... M'arm's just sore..."

Raine sighed, digging through her bag. "Hornet stings hurt for a bit, but rub a bit of apple gel on it and it'll feel better. After an hour or two – the swelling will go down." She chided, rubbing a small amount on the sting. He gritted his teeth to stop himself hissing. The gel itself was cool, and soothing, and smelled deliciously of fresh autumn apples. It made his mouth water. "You shouldn't leave without the basics – gels, antidote..." She trailed off, shaking her head in dismay. "Just be careful." She finished, her voice turning gentle, making him raise his head slightly. It had been a while since he'd heard that tone of voice – hell, the women never spoke to him anyway – just chased him away with their brooms and mops.

Mutely he nodded, sneaking a glance at Kratos as Raine stood and brushed off her robes.

The older man seemed to ignore him, and he felt a bit put out. It stung him a little, that he had let the man sleep in his hut and he wasn't even acknowledged. Sighing, he stood. He wasn't a very short boy, but he usually looked stretched quite, quite thin – as if he didn't have quite enough skin to cover his bones. He sometimes lay awake at night, unable to sleep for the pains in his joints which he soon learned to associate with growing taller. They had decreased in intensity, but there was still the weariness in his joints and muscles as he continued to grow.

"Will you be alright now?" Colette asked, wringing her hands together.

"Yeah... I know the way to Triet... It isn't hard."

The group nodded, and turned to leave. Hesitating for a second, which was absurd as he'd never thought twice about asking anyone anything before, he called "Hey... wait!"

They turned, and he felt his cheeks flush. Why was this so hard? "Can I... can I have the rest of that apple gel?" He finally stuttered, looking abashed.

Raine nodded, smiling a little as he handed him the gel. "Hopefully you wont have to use it – if you're careful."

He nodded, and they left. It seemed to be the story of his life.

The scent of apples filled his nostrils, and the gel was wonderfully cool in his hands. He sat back down again, and miserably sipped on the gel – just to get the sweetness of apples that he craved.

He felt guilty once the bottle was gone, knowing that it wasn't cheap and he still had a long way to go before he reached Triet, but it had been one of his life's little pleasures, and he felt at that moment that he had deserved something to make up for the wretched day. His bottom and thighs still stung – and even as the gel soothed the redness and sting, he continued to feel the paddle as it struck his pale skin. He hadn't deserved that.

It was nearing midday when the boy bent his head and began to lick the gel from his sting, desperate the savour every last ounce of sweetness the rare treat offered.

---

Kratos was only mildly aware that they were approaching the vast deserts that surrounded Triet and the fire temple to the east. His mind was still stuck on the boy, who had tried repeatedly to sneak a look at the mercenary to catch his attention. He had stubbornly looked away. In the daylight, those honey brown eyes reminded him painfully of someone else – someone he never wanted to forget.

Someone he would never hurting for. He didn't feel up to hurting for _two _people at the moment.

The heat was becoming stifling, and he hoped for a moment that the boy would have the common sense to wait until night time to try and cross the desert.

Hope has no common sense.

* * *

:) I hope you're all enjoying this little journey - four chapters without revealing my little protagonists name xD

Reviews make me happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Blistering agonising heat. Burning, biting, like flame.

His neck was on fire, his chest heaved – what seemed like buckets of water cascaded down his red forehead and socked his clothes, as if he was walking in the rain. His lips were dry. Throat painfully parched, and his feet were bleeding.

Stupid stupid – why had he even thought he could do this? Hours seemed like days, months, never ending. It was just one long stretch of suffering.

If there had been people, he would have shamelessly knelt before their feet, and licked their soles for water.

Triet was nowhere in sight. There was only haze. Blinding, confusing, consuming haze. Painful stretched of sand and sand and more sand. There was no shade, nothing to protect him from the burning, nothing to shield him from nature itself.

His joints ached, weary and worn.

And yet – was that a wall in the distance? Or was it merely a rise of sand.

It didn't matter either way, the only way to go was forward.

-----

The seal had been easy enough to break, leaving the chosen sporting a pair of pink angel wings.

_I much prefer blue... _Kratos had mused, before the chosen had collapsed in a heap on the floor. He almost forgot to be surprised. It happened to every chosen, after all. And he'd accompanied more than his fair share; four thousand years was a long time to sit idle. At least he didn't age.

And now, the journey of regeneration had taken a temporary standstill. As it did every time. It had been a few hundred years since his last journey, for which he was glad – it would have been strange if the innkeeper at Triet had remembered him. Although, he could have sworn that the old fortune teller had given him a funny look.

"Some things never change..." he muttered, looking around the room he was to share with Cody idly. The blond boy only grunted in his sleep as a reply.

It was quiet, too quiet. Still and calm and frustratingly boring. He could not sleep, would not for a few days at least. Usually during these quiet hours of the mornings he would visit Noishe, would sit with the damned dog until morning began to break – telling him secret achings and dreams he had once had; almost forgetting that his friend had lived them all with him.

But Noishe was gone. He had not seen him for seventeen years, had not wanted to see him. He had not wanted to see anyone. Had just waned to stay in his own space, in his own little world. Without comfort or reality to distract him from the raw fact that he destroyed everything that meant anything to him. In frustrated anger he stood, throwing his cape onto his shoulders and his sword into it's sheath.

He didn't care where he went, only that he stepped out of the suffocating heat and out of earshot of the gentle snoring from the boy in the corner.

And then he was outside, out in the wonderful fresh air. The air was salted with sand, and it stung his dry lips, which he licked earnestly – savouring the taste of reality. Triet was asleep, and had been for hours. There was only the gentle stirring and the mewling of children in their beds. How quaint.

The stable still sat in the centre of the square – empty except from a few mice and rats. The air was chilled, stirring and sweet and like ice on his too warm skin.

All was silent for a few hours, as Kratos sat against the inn, enjoying the serenity that the night provided. A water well dripped somewhere in the distance, the _pat pat pat _bouncing against the quiet houses.

A noise. Kratos jerked from his almost slumber. _Pat pat pat_what was that? _Pat pat pat pat _the dripping seemed louder; closer. _Pat pat pat thud thud thud. _Some one was running? Drawing his sword, Kratos stood – who ever it was was running straight for the town. _A stealth raid? Bandits?_No, who ever it was was anything but stealthy, tripping over every other step as if he had two left feet. Not a bandit then. Not letting his guard down, Kratos made his way to the entrance, being carefully quiet so not to alert any surprise attackers of his presence.

He made it to the gate, only to have the wind knocked out of him as someone, or something, barrelled full force into his chest and almost sent him flying. He was sure of his feet, however, and was merely winded. Unlike the attacker, who was now sprawled out on the ground and panting heavily.

"Je-eez!" It gasped, clutching its stomach.

"Hn. Show yourself!" Kratos demanded, turning the boy, for that much was obvious, onto his back to have a good look at his face. And then he groaned. "Oh. It's you."

The child from Iselia, the one that seemed to follow him where ever he went. Who was beginning to feel like a bad omen.

Regaining what little composure he had left, the boy sat up – rubbing his stomach and chin with a grimace on his face.

Something stabbed at Kratos' stomach when the child looked up, and brightened. "Hey! It's you!" he chippered excitedly. "We just keep running into each other... Crazy huh?"

"Indeed. And tell me why you are out, and running about the desert no less, in the middle of the night?"

The boy looked sheepish, and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I got lost."

"Lost."

"Yeah – lost. As in, i couldn't find my way?"

"Indeed."

"That all you say?"

"..."

The boy sighed, and stood up, dusting his rags of dirt and whatever else was growing on them. There was an arkward silence, filled only by the clicks and cracks as he stretched out his arms and legs as he stood. "You not say much then...?" he asked tentively, shuffling his feet.

Kratos remained silent, and turned back towards the inn.

"Guess not..." The boy sighed, hesitating a moment before plodding along after him. "Hey!" he called, catching up quickly and falling into step, "You got a room here?"

Kratos stopped. "Yes."

"C'n I sleep on your floor?" He asked, kneeding his knuckles nervously. "I don't snore. And I won't take up much room... And I wont eat any of your food again... And -"

But Kratos stopped him, holding up his hand to silence the child with a sigh. "You cannot come on this journey of regeneration. Neither can you rely on having a roof over your head by hopelessly following me about."

"Oh."

"You should find somewhere else to sleep."

"Oh."

"And somewhere to settle down." he finished. The boy only stared at him with those damned eyes. Honey brown – although not the warm brown that they reminded him of. Not large, loving... And then he sighed.

"One night. And then you're on your way."

And then there was that damned smile again, the one that made the boy look younger, like a ten year old with a new toy.

Inwardly, Kratos sighed again, and followed the teenager as he threw himself up the stairs of the inn and onto the landing, waiting for Kratos to show him which room he was allowed to enter.

"The end one, but be quiet – Cody's asleep." he hissed, dismaying the act that the boy, why did he no yet even know his name?!, had virtually flung himself into the room and plodded himself infront of the fire, which was still merrily burning and heating the room. It was only when he stepped into the suffocating heat did he realise how cold it had been outside, his hands and face were numb. Guiltily, he glanced at the boy – wondering how cold he had been with his pathetic rags that barely covered his chest, never mind his legs and arms.

There was no rug on the floor, and no spare blankets – but Kratos figured that sleeping on the floor was nothing new to the urchin, and settled himself on his own bed, feeling quite bone weary and now in the mood to sleep away the last few hours of night.

"Do you have any water..?" The boy asked, standing from his position in front of the fire. He stretched out his long limbs, cracking his neck and joints like some kind of overgrown cat. Mutely, Kratos nodded over to the washroom, staring at the back of the boy until the door closed and the sound of running water filled the silence.

There was no use in dwelling on things, and so Kratos lay down for the night, taking off his cape and boots and placing them gently by the bed, so not to wake the sleeping boy across the room.

For the few minutes before sleep took him, Kratos worried that he was perhaps getting a little too fond of the foolhardy blonde. It was certainly working the other way, he noticed how the blonde watching him from the corner of his eye when he thought Kratos wasn't looking, and the way he hung onto every work that slipped from the angel's mouth. It was sadly infuriating, that he would have to crush the boy once it came to the tower of salvation.

He vaguely registered that the boy, the urchin he had picked from the streets, had re-entered the room and had settled himself down. Where, he didn't know – he was already deep in his dreamless slumber.

-------

He couldn't believe his luck. Not only had he secured himself a warm room for the night, but it was with his new friend that he was always running into. Plus, as a bonus, his friend had put down a sheet or some thing on the floor for him to sleep on. And it was soft, and warm – fur lined perhaps. And it sure felt damn good to snuggle into. For an instant he considered taking it over to the fire and sleeping next to it, for then he would be doubly warm – but then he remembered his home, and suddenly the fire didn't seem so inviting. His behind still throbbed, the beating had been harsh, although not his worst, and he could still feel some of the heat from the paddle. His face flushed in shame, whipped like some child! But still, the blanket he was using was comfortable, and he'd filled his stomach with water so he wasn't quite so hungry, and he was cosy and warm, so for now, all was good.

----

An: Ahh – i took so long with this one :( Sorry!

Hope you enjoyed it though!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Boots **

The floor was cold by the time light scattered through the window as dawn broke. But it was delicious. Huddled deep in the folds of his blanket, he was safe from the morning chill, a chill which only ever lasted a half hour before the desert became once again a scolding furnace. But it was a chill none the less, one which Cody felt pierce his skin. He was not a still sleeper; his blankets were well tousled and gathered by the foot of his bed in a heap. The fire had long burned out, the smell of burnt wood lingering in the air, and at once, seeing that it was daybreak, Cody decided that it was time to join the sun and rise.

"Kratos..." he mumbled, feeling it was his duty to wake the elder mercenary, "... Kratos..."

"Hn."

"Kratos..."

"I'm up."

"Oh; jus' checkin'..."

"Hn." And he was up; he'd awoken an hour beforehand, and had taken a rare moment to stare listlessly at the ceiling. It had been oddly refreshing, until there came a pained yell from the floor. Ah – he'd almost forgotten about the boy.

"What the..?!" Pandemonium broke loose, Cody, thinking he'd stumbled onto some kind of bandit, tried to tackle the boy to the ground, only to be bit viciously on the arm. They wrestled on the floor for a minute or so, until Kratos sighed and toed them both apart, grabbing both boys by the tops of their hair.

Realisation dawned on the blonde boy, and his jaw fell open in an unmannerly way. "It's that feral kid again!"

"I'm not feral!" Cried the boy, straining against Kratos' hold in an attempt to break free. "An' I ain't a kid!" he added, as an afterthought.

"Yeah right. What the hell's he doing here?" Cried the blonde, glaring in fury at the brown haired boy. "He'll murder us in our sleep!"

Confident that the boyish tousle was over, Kratos let them go, and folded his arms before his chest in what he hoped was an intimidating pose. "No one will murder anyone in their sleep; and he's here because he needed somewhere to stay."

Cody snorted, and the boy stayed quiet, glaring at the slightly taller blond boy with a look that could only be called contempt.

"Your funeral. I'm gonna wake Genis and warn him..." And then he was pulling on his clothes and heading out of the room, making sure to slam the door on his way out.

An awkward silence followed, with the boy looking shyly at his feet, dirty and bedraggled, with bright red patched of skin that was beginning to blister on his arms and neck. He was toeing Kratos' purple cape, which he at once noticed was now creased and dirty – having been used as a bed and blanket.

"What's your name...?" He asked, on a whim, after a moment's silence.

The boy's head shot up, surprised etched on his face, which was also painfully red. Large, honey coloured eyes swam with confusion and suspicion, conflict.

"It's hardly a hard question; you were telling me the other day how you had plenty of names. Was that a lie?"

"No..." He sighed, "My names... Lloyd – I guess..."

At once Kratos' heart went cold. That could not be right. The resemblance was uncanny, coincidental, but the boy was too young, much too young to be the same Lloyd he lost.

"How old are you?" He asked, fighting to keep his voice steady.

"Not sure."

"Not sure?"

"Can't count that well. Lost track." He sounded oddly defeated.

"What can you count up to then?"

"Eleven."

"And are you older than that?"

"Dunno."

"Then what do you know?"

'Lloyd' gave no answer, and only stared in defeat at his feet.

"Do you think you're as old as seventeen?" Kratos asked, breaking the cold silence in the room.

Again, the boy's head shot up, and his eyes narrowed dangerously, angry almost. "No. Not that old." It was sharp, and to the point, bringing the question to a complete close, and Kratos was taken by surprise.

Lloyd's stomach took that time to break the awkward silence and gurgled loudly, causing the boy to flinch and grin nervously, scratching the back of his neck with one hand and rubbing his stomach with the other.

"You're hungry." Not a question, there was no answer.

Kratos allowed himself then, in the silence, to study the boy. He was quite tall, the top of his head peaking Kratos' shoulder, with a head of dull brown, dirty hair that matted at his neck. His cheeks were smudged with dirt and sand, surrounding his honey brown eyes. They hurt to look at, the resemblance was uncanny. The rags he wore were on their last legs, he looked as if he was growing out of his trousers, the legs pinched at his thighs and his shirt, which was beginning to crawl upwards on his stomach, had seen better days. No shoes. His stomach sank a little, it was something he had over looked.

"Did you walk over the desert without any shoes?"

The question took the boy by surprise. "Uh – yeah. Don' have any. You gonna get me some?" he looked hopeful, and Kratos could not fight the small smirk that graced his features.

The boy was a chancer. He had yet to prove otherwise.

"That depends; do you want some?"

"I don' have any money."

"You can pay me back some time."

"Can I have boots?"

No, he couldn't help the smile.

--

In the end the boy, _Lloyd_, found himself with more than just a pair of good boots.

_The new boo__t__s looked odd with those rags anyway. _Kratos told himself, watching Lloyd marvel at his new clothes. He'd been completely silent since Kratos took him to the fitters, ushering the boy into the dark shop as it opened. It was an ill stocked little hole, with limited clothes that would fit the boy; but in the end Kratos had decided that a simple three piece would suit him best. It hadn't been as bad as Kratos had feared. He was not completely emaciated, small sized clothes that fitted his height worked well held by a belt, and the end result was that he looked far less pathetic dressed in new clothes than when he wore rags. There was still a poor, neglected look around him, as he hunched in the new clothed and scratched at the heavier fabric and kicked his boots.

"They won't always feel uncomfortable." Kratos told him, as Lloyd messed with the hems of his jacket. "They'll keep you cool in the summer, and warm in the winter."

Still silence. Was this the gratitude he was going to receive after almost emptying his pouch of gold?

"Do you not like them?"

Lloyd blushed. "I like 'em fine..."

"But...?"

"... I won't know where you are to pay you back."

"Have you been worried about that?" Kratos asked, watching the boy carefully. They were sat out side the inn, waiting for the group to come out and leave for Izoold.

"Well – yeah, course. I don't want charity."

"Then how do you survive?"

Lloyd flushed. "I do okay. I have – had – some blankets and my house keeps – kept - the rain out most of the time. An' there were plenty of berries about in the summer to eat 'slong the birds didn't get them first."

"And what will you do now? Stay in triet?"

"Nah. They don' like me here. Gonna walk to Luin. Supposed to be nice in Luin."

"Luin."

"Uh huh."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Nope."

"It's probably too far for you to walk."

"S'ok. I'll get there easy enough."

"And how do you suppose you'll do that?"

"Cos. I'm going with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Curry**

"I don't see why he had to come with us." Night had fallen, and the group of regeneration had decided to rest for the night in the outskirts of the Ossa trail before they conquered it in the morning. "He's not very useful is he?" They sat around a camp fire, a pot of curry boiling away, being stirred by Genis' expert hand, the sweet aroma – "I mean, he doesn't know how to fight, and all he does when a monster appears is –" ripening the empty stomachs of the group while they sat in anticipated silence. "-run away." Or nearly in silence. There was always one who decided they wanted to disturb the peace.

"Cody." Raine sighed, sorting through her back pack for a sleeping mat and quilt. "You're making a big deal out of nothing; is it that much of a problem that the boy comes with us?"

The blonde snorted, unhappy. "He's just a kid. He'll get killed." But he dropped the subject none the less.

Lloyd sighed softly, resting his head in his hands and letting his eye lids drop. He was tired, awfully tired. And it was getting cold. He wished then, for the safety of his hut, with it's damp drafty walls and patchwork curtains. It wasn't always dry, and it was certainly never always warm, but no one else lived there and he was certainly more than half an hours stroll from Iselia, which in his opinion was one of the most horrible places to live.

He had once lived in Triet, for all of a few months before he made the move to Iselia. The desert was a hard place to live, and the locals were weary of a strange boy who had walked from the North. Never the less, they found him a place to stay with a young childless widow, who looked after him for a week or so before she fell ill and died. It had spooked the residents, and they called him cursed. Surviving off the land without any money was impossible, and the trek back to Iselia was harder still, especially when he was met with suspicion and fear.

"Kratos – will you help me with my knife skills? I really want to use this short sword I got in Triet."

Kratos had been standing to the side, surveying the mouth of the Trail in silence, when the blonde approached him. He gave the boy a small smile, and nodded. "Certainly, I'll teach you to use it."

Lloyd felt his gut clench. 'He's never smiled at me!' He thought, outraged.

They found a spot away from the camp, where the footing was firm and flat, and began to train. Shamelessly, Lloyd stood and followed, standing a little ways away and watching the exchange with a scowl. 'He's no good anyway.' He lied, watching the blonde, as much as he didn't like him, try his best to defend against the auburn mercenary, listening intently as advice was called out to him until Kratos had pushed him back onto the ground.

"You let your guard down. Next time, don't leave yourself so open." And a hand was offered to help him up. "But you handle the sword well. With time, you'll be able to master it."

Cody beamed, taking the offered hand brushing off the sand and dirt from his clothes. "Thanks."

-

Lloyd hadn't smelt anything so wonderful for a long time. Dinner was finally ready, and Genis scooped large portions into the wooden bowls as they were handed to him. Lloyd didn't have one, but he figured that now he was travelling with them, they wouldn't let him starve.

"Cody-" Raine began, "give Lloyd your spare bowl until we can get him a new one." There was still a portion left in the pan.

But the blonde only chewed around his food thoughtfully, before swallowing and shaking his head. "Didn't bring one."

"But you had a spare one the other night..." The chosen, Collette, offered, putting her spoon down as she gazed at her fellow blonde.

"Lost it."

"You packed it in your bag." Stated Genis flatly.

"It's not there."

Lloyd grew exasperated, putting his head in his hands as he stared wilfully at the pot.

"Did you even che-"

"I won't beg." Lloyd interrupted, startling Genis. "I don't beg."

Cody rounded his gaze onto him, and smirked. "Really?"

The younger boy narrowed his eyes, "You can play all you want. I ain't beggin'."

"Shame. It's good food."

That was a low blow to his stomach, which gurgled in protest. "Don't care." _Liar._

"Suit yourself."

Kratos looked on with interest, himself eating little. Both boys seemed to stare each other down, neither wanting to break eye contact and submit. The air was tense, and the rest of the group felt uneasy.

"You know what my father told me-" Cody began, a smirk set firm on his lips.

"You're father's a brute and a drunk – he don't know what he say's most of the time." Came the quip reply.

And both were on their feet, fists clenched and staring each other down.

"Don't talk about my father."

"Why? Cos he's good for nothin'?"

"I said don't talk about him!"

"Thought you'd be use to takin' a beatin'." There was an amused glint in Lloyd's voice, causing Cody to turn red with anger.

And then all hell broke loose.

With a deft cry, Cody leapt from where he was standing. In the blink of an eye he had Lloyd's shirt barrelled in his hands beneath his chin, using the leverage to shove the younger boy away, where he tripped over the stump he had been sitting on.

Instantly on his feet again, Lloyd retaliated, bringing his fist to meet squarely with Cody's jaw. The strength of the blow took the blonde by surprise, as blood began to run from his freshly bitten lip.

"You bastard!" Cody cried, launching himself onto the brunette and plummeting punches into his head and chest.

The group stood back, blinking in surprise at the unexpected fight, and it seemed that all at once they regained their wits, with Kratos and Raine running towards the brawling teens, and The chosen and Genis standing off to the side yelling for them to stop.

With both boys rolling in the dirt, trying to get one up on another, the adults found it hard to grab a hold of them, until Lloyd kicked the blonde clear off of him and sent him sprawling into the bushes. Raine saw her chance, and grabbed him by the collar, hauling him off of the ground and holding him firmly by the arm.

Cody reappeared, looking a little worse for wear, with a bloody lip and nose, and an eye that was already beginning to swell; with Kratos holding him by the elbow.

"Now really!" Raine scolded, shaking her hostage. "Can't you two get along?!"

Cody snorted. "He started it."

"Regardless of who started it, if neither of you can get along – then I'll escort you both back to Iselia." Replied Kratos, letting the blonde's elbow go free.

"Honestly. Two grown boys..." She gave another shake for good measure, only letting go when Lloyd hissed in pain. "Instead of fighting each other, how about concentrating on protecting the chosen like you're mean to. The last thing we need are injuries inflicted on yourselves." She looked at them disapprovingly, "Cody – give Lloyd your spare dish; and Lloyd, don't get into any more fights..."

Begrudgingly, Cody handed the other teen a spare bowl, scowling.

Once he'd been served, Lloyd stalked off to sit on his stump again, away from the group, not feeling at all sociable.

'Stupid.' He snarled, 'He's dirtied my new clothes.'

-

The rest of the night proceeded in near silence, with Genis, Collette and Cody sitting around the fire, telling stories and jokes and whatnot. Kratos had volunteered to be on first watch, and so Raine was left with the task of packing up the cooking supplies. Once that was done, the group busied themselves with laying out their mats and getting into bed.

"Since I'll be on watch," Kratos announced, startling Lloyd from his half doze. "you can use my mat. We'll get you one from the next town tomorrow."

Lloyd nodded, smiling slightly. He'd been prepared to sleep where he was.

"Kratos..." he began, "You're other things... That you left before..."

"Were burnt, I know. It wasn't your fault."

"But all that gald-"

"Lloyd – don't worry about it."

"Oh. Okay."

"Just go to sleep."

"Alright..."

"And don't get into any more fights."

"..."

-

The night was silent, besides the odd animal rustling around and the odd bark or snarl from a mountain dog or cat. He had been on watch for roughly an hour, The chosen's group had long been asleep, the fire beginning to slowly fizzle out. Close by, lay the boy that he had allowed to recently join the journey, against all of his better judgment.

'Am I really that soft? A child with the same name as my dead son, and that slightly resembles my dead wife...'

It had been fourteen, nearly fifteen, long years. Long and painful years, filled with restless slumbers and cries in the night. An unquenchable guilt, could this boy be linked?

'They said the boy was nine years old – or maybe it was simply how long he had been with them? He could be well into his teens, perhaps at a stretch the right age... But he's so neglected, hurt – is this really my Lloyd?'

But something was off with the boy, something plagued him with doubt.

As if hearing his thoughts, the boy stirred, bringing himself to a sitting position and rubbing his face sleepily. He stood slowly, hissing and holding his side as if it pained him, scanning the area for the watchful watchman.

Quickly, Kratos feigned sleep. 'So he didn't get away from the fight unscathed.' The boy gathered himself, and limped away into the trees. Silently, Kratos followed.

He followed him to a small clearing, where there was a small pool that he and Raine had found a few hours before when looking for some water. So the boy wanted to bathe?

Clearly so. He watched as the boy, stripped off his clothing, folding them almost lovingly and sitting them out of the way of the water. Even in the low light, Kratos could see how thin he was, and how the beating Cody had given him had left him black and blue on his back and chest. He shoulder looked jarred, and slightly out of place – but the boy ignored it as he climbed into the water, washing an age of grime and dirt from his skin. His feet were blistered, a sad combination of the new boots and his trek in the hot sand the day before. What wasn't black, was an angry red that peeled painfully away from his neck. He washed his hair last, scrubbing the soil from it until it returned to what must of been its original colour, a soft brown, almost auburn. The likeness made him groan. What was going on?

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime but was only a matter of minutes, the boy was done; deciding that he would confront the boy, Kratos stepped out of the trees, planning on scolding the boy for wandering off.

He never got that far.

Lloyd had turned at the same moment, and both met eye to eye. He panicked, gasped, stood shell-shocked before snatching his clothes off the ground and turning around.

But it was too late, Kratos had seen it.

Branded, barbarically, into the middle of his chest – almost an inch deep; "#A012c", and below it - embedded into his torso - was half an exsphere.

Time stood still.

Kratos could barely breathe.

-----

Well there you have it folks. Chapter 7. Thoughts would be greatly appreciated. Don't jump to conclusions though, that's all I warn you; I have a few ideas and hopefully they'll be put into play.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nothing moved.

The boy before him trembled, whether it was from what just happened, or the cold air on his wet skin, Kratos didn't know.

"It's cold. You should get dressed." He said softly, still unsure of the present situation.

Lloyd only nodded, stepping into his clothes, fumbling with the clasps and buttons until he was fully dressed once more.

Finally, he turned around, his face pale in the moonlight, eyes downcast.

"You shouldn't wander at night." There only a nod in reply. "It's dangerous." Another nod.

There existed a cold silence, one which Kratos finally broke with a sigh. "Sit down." Panic filled the young eyes, and he held his breath as he sat down next to the mercenary.

"What ranch did you escape from?" he finally asked.

"... Iselia."

"Had you always been there?"

"No. I got moved around a lot."

"Hm. How did you escape?"

"Was helped."

"Helped? By whom?"

"... Can't remember." Lloyd replied.

"Then –"

"Just leave it. I don't want to talk about it." He snapped. Kratos nodded.

"Alright."

"And don't tell the others."

"Of course."

"And don't;" the boy made eye contact then, his eyes narrowed in indignant rage, "you dare pity me."

"..."

And then he stood, stalking out through the trees and returning to the camp. By the time Kratos reached him once again, he was tucked into the bed mat as if nothing had happened, the others who slept around him none the wiser.

Did the boy even know the implications of what was branded into his chest? A012... Anna's number. And an exsphere, from what he had seen. He'd only had a glimpse, had only seen the painful looking numbers indenting his chest. How long had he lived with it? That disfigurement.

Morning didn't come quick enough, and by the time the others rose from where they slept, Kratos was already up and moving, easing off the cramp in his shoulders while watching the group gather their things in a sleepy daze.

"Mornin'..." Cody muttered, rolling his mat with one foot while stretching out the cricks in his back.

He nodded a reply, noting that the boy looked a little worse for wear – with a large bruise on his right eye. "Good Morning. I trust you slept well?"

"Like baby." Cody grinned, he faltered for a second in his stretch, hunching over and coughing into his hands. "Must be getting' a cold..." he sighed, slinging his bagpack onto his shoulders and wandering off to talk to Genis.

Lloyd he noted, was one of the first to rise, and had handed over the bed mat without a word, choosing to talk a little with the Chosen of Mana.

They left for the trail soon after.

-

It was hard going, at least for the children who soon ran out of stamina. By midday they had conquered the Ossa height, stopping to breath at the very peak, which gave them a good view of Sylverant.

"Pretty!" chirped Colette, standing at the very edge of a precarious looking cliff.

"Chosen..." Kratos muttered, fearful for her safety. From what he had seen, the Chosen wasn't always sure of her feet, if falling though a wall was any indication.

"But it's so beautiful... I can almost see everything from up here!"

"Then take your last look, because it's the last chance you'll ever get, Chosen of Mana!"

Startled, Kratos turned, his sword already drawn. He was encouraged that the others had already done the same. The intruder was a tall, Black haired girl, wearing strange, vibrant purple clothing. He recognized them at once, no one in Sylverant would wear clothes such as that. Mizuho. A ninja.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Raine barked, the only one of yet without a suitable weapon.

"It doesn't matter who i am. Now get ready to die, Chosen!" And the girl changed, cards already poised between her fingers, her strides long and fast, heading straight towards the chosen.

"Colette!" Cried Cody, breaking into a run. But the ninja was faster, and the startled Colette only held her breath in terror. In the last stretch, Cody launched himself, using his momentum to grab the shell-shocked chosen around the waist, and propel her out of the way.

With a cry, the ninja realised she was running to fast to stop, and hurtled off the cliff.

"Ahhhh!"

Silence, bar the scared panting of the Chosen and her saviour.

"Is she...?" Genis began, looking over the way of the cliff. No one wanted to look.

"Damn you chosen!" Came a cry, startling them out of their stupor. "I'll get you!"

"I guess she's alright then." Raine sighed, peering over the edge of the cliff, almost fearfully. Kratos followed, raising an amused eyebrow to find the attacker hanging from a stray tree limb, embedded into the cliffside.

"Should we help her?" Colette asked, her wings already fluttering behind her back, worry etched into the lines of her face.

"She tried to kill you Chosen, it would be best to leave her where she is."

"But-"

"Just you wait until I find you again, Chosen of Mana!"

Colette sighed, nodding her head and peering one last time at the purple clad ninja.

"Someone's feisty." Cody chuckled, kicking a stone idly over the edge. There was another yell from over the cliff.

"You dishonourable fiend! Attacking me while I can't fight back!"

The group descended the cliff, leaving the ninja hang.

-

Izoold was in sight by the time the sun began to set, the thatched roofs visible in the failing light.

"We'll be there in less than an hour." Raine announced. Genis cheered, waving his kendama about in the air.

"Mmm... Bed for the night!" Cody laughed, clapping the chosen on the back. She laughed along, although it seemed to be a little more reserved than it had been day's before. The blonde boy noticed this, and smiled sadly. "You okay Colette?"

Instantly, her face broke into a wide smile, carefree and happy. "Of course! I'm sorry for worrying you." She replied sincerely, quickening her step to talk to the professor, leaving a frowning blonde in her wake.

Cody stood dumbly, watching her prance of.

"If you can't see something's up with her-" the blonde jumped, coming face to face with a pair of honey brown eyes. "-then you must be blind."

"Yeah?" he challenged, straightening his back so that he towered over the brunette. "And what do you know? You've barely known her a day."

Lloyd snorted, brushing shoulders with Cody as he pushed past.

"Hey!" he called, stamping after the brunette. "I was talking to you!"

Lloyd gave no answer, instead trotting up to nearer the front, to fall into step behind the professor.

"Bitch." Cody snorted, throwing his hands into his pockets.

Kratos only sighed.

Izoold was as quaint as it always was. Its straw thatched roofs and sandy walls giving it a calmly monotonous feel, while the sea peeked between the cracks of houses and the roar of the waves audible about the bustling banter of the harbour.

Kratos was immediately offered the finest fish and clothes as he entered – politely declining them all. It was nearing the market end, and salesmen and women strained to sell off their last wares to whom ever would buy them.

"A pretty trinket for your neck, my dearest?" An old hag offered, smiling toothlessly at the ever curious Colette.

Lloyd hung back, warily wondering where he would sleep for the night – he had no money of his own, and already had cost the group more money than he could ever hope to pay back. With the idea to slink into the crowd and meet them all again in the morning, Lloyd began to loose them one by one.

But Kratos was refusing to let him. He kept a stubbornly sharp eye on the brunette, and Lloyd imagined he was fully intent to corner him and demand answers. He'd happily forfeit a bed and food if it meant he was free from questioning. He was decent enough at hiding, and really, an alley way or secluded wood was fine for him.

Not that he was ungrateful; he figured he at least owed the man some answers after loosing him most of his money, making him take him as far as he did, and clothing him.

"A fine mat for you travellers?"

Kratos stopped at the stall – the sun was nearly set and most of the wares were already backed away. Needless, he found what he wanted. A standard roll bed mat, a bowl and cutlery, and a hunting knife. Lloyd cursed as he handed over more coins, positive that those things were for him and he now owed them even more.

On cue, Kratos turned, making his way through the crown and handing over the gear. "It's only basic, but it'll do until we get somewhere with a bigger market."

"Thanks..."

"Don't go running off. The inn's at the end of this road – there should be enough room."

"Alright..."

Kratos gave him a funny look, as if assessing him, leaving Lloyd shuffle uncomfortably.

"It's been a long day." He finally stated, turning back to the road towards the inn.

"Yeah. It has." With a shallow sigh, Lloyd followed.


	9. Chapter 9

Bout time I started this!

**Chapter 9**

When morning finally broke, the small group of Regeneration had a problem to face.

They were in dire need of a boat to transport them across to Palmacosta, but as of nearly a week ago boatmen refused to sail the usually calm seas as it had become primarily dangerous.

Cody was also sick.

Lloyd had found himself sleeping on the floor again, which he didn't mind – it sure beat sleeping outside. The inn keeper had apologised profusely, laying out bed mat upon bed mat to give him some comfort. He'd been fine with it, really he had. What he hadn't been fine with was the noise the blonde boy made as he slept. Wheezing and coughing as he tried to sleep.

Kratos had kept watch, trying to keep the sick boy cool as he ran a fever, soaked to the bone in sweat and finally, towards daybreak, vomit and blood.

Lloyd had felt slightly guilty, he really had – but in the end he was having a perfectly good sleep, and once again someone had to ruin it.

And the room stank, of more than just vomit.

-

"It's too dangerous to cross –"

He was a portly looking man, with a thick head of ragged hair and a hairy face. But at least he owned a boat – which he was refusing to sail.

Kratos felt his eye twitch, and hand hover over the hilt of his sword.

"I know it's dangerous to cross – but if we don't this boy will die. He needs a doctor, and you can't seem to provide one."

Still, the man shook his head, closing his door in the Mercenary's face.

With a sweep of his vibrant cloak, Kratos tried the next door.

And the next, and the next.

Raine was having about as much luck, leaving the children to look after Cody for small amounts of time while she begged for a boat and sailor. No one wanted to know.

In the end it was Genis who found her – the lovesick girl and her even more infatuated admirer. She'd been sitting on her porch, staring out into the sea, whispering about an ever elusive Alfried.



It had been simple really, take the letter to a pirate, after finding him first, and gain passage over the sea to get to Palmacosta.

Why hadn't they thought of it before?

-

"Kratos." They'd been at sea for half a day, the sun was beginning to set and so far, they'd met no interruption in open sea.

He turned to the voice, coming face to face with the elder Half-Elf.

"He's not getting any better – if anything he's getting worse."

"Can your healing arts keep what ever it is at bay until we reach Palmacosta?"

"Doubtful – I have no idea what it is. He's high in fever, he can't keep water down, there's blood coming out of every orifice..."

"He'll last until we get him to a Doctor..." Kratos sighed, leaning heavily over the rails.

"His hands are turning black."

"What?"

"Black. As night. They're not rotting or anything, but his skin's discoloured. I've never seen anything like it."

There was silence between them.

"I have." Growled the Mercenary, turning on his heels and heading into the cabins.

-

Even with the window open the room was putrid, the three children crowded around their sick mate, trying to keep him cool. At least Genis and Colette were, Lloyd sat off on his own – staring out of the window towards the sea, looking a little green.

"Out." Colette and Genis stood, startled. "Now."

They scampered off obediently, Lloyd making a move to follow them. "You stay."

"I haven't done anything..." He moaned, sitting on the other bed.

"Take off your shirt."

"What?"

"Now. Your shirt. Take it off."

Lloyd's eyes narrowed defensively, his hands clenching at his side. "No."



"Do it." Kratos hissed, taking a step forward.

"You've seen it already! Do you have some sick pleasure at seeing scars?" Lloyd cried, standing up.

Kratos was on him in an instant, pushing him down on the bed and lifting the boy's shirt to show the pale skin.

The boy was placid, angry – glaring at the mercenary accusingly.

There it was again, A012c and the exspere – was it only half of one?

"Stay still." Kratos sighed.

It was certainly a different colour, it emitted a green hue – instead of being blue or red, and sure enough – the skin around it was black. Just like he'd feared. So why was Cody getting sick?

"How long has the skin been black?" He asked, prodding at the exsphere. No keycrest.

Lloyd snorted, "Dont know."

"Why would no one take you in?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Just answer it. There must be a reason why you weren't allowed to stay in the village, I don't see why they'd condemn a child."

"They just did."

"So if I ask Raine she'll tell me that 'they just did'?"

"It's a matter of perspective isn't it?"

Kratos let him go, standing straight again.

"We'll see."

-

He found her on deck, woefully playing with a wooden staff.

"I need to talk to you about the Boy, Lloyd."

She put the wood down, nodding to a crate across from where she sat, inviting him to sit down.

"Why was he on his own?"

She sighed, "I'm not entirely sure – I was new to the village at the time. He wandered in one night, half starved and beaten – the mayor gave him somewhere to sleep for the night, some food and clothes. He was staying with a young woman called Talis, she had two children of her own."



Kratos thought the elf looked quite guilty at the moment, shifting uneasily. "He stayed with them for a few weeks, but one of the children grew a little ill, and Talis thought it was best if he found himself a new place to live until the child was better. A reasonable request don't you think?"

Kratos nodded, indeed it was. Lloyd had been a stranger after all.

"So he stayed for a while with another family, with a woman and her husband. They didn't have any children and were happy to look after him. He wasn't very social at the time, kept to himself – incredibly untrusting – wouldn't tell anyone where he was from or what happened to his parents."

"Bard, the husband – fell ill after all of a week - and died within days. His heart gave out. The child died too, it never got better."

"And Lloyd was blamed?"

"Not at first. They thought it was just an illness going around, and that the boy was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"And then what?"

"A dwarf took him in – the boy reminded him of a son he once had; that was way before my time; and wanted to make sure the child was cared for. They lived outside the town, in a hosue in the hills."

"The shack."

"Oh – is it still there? Cutting a long story short, after a few months Dirk died too. People began to put two and two together, saw that it was only with the boy about that people were falling ill – and wouldn't let him back into the village."

They sat in silence, Kratos found himself completely bewildered. Had the desians planted him with something to stop him escaping?

"Why are none of us getting sick?" He finally asked. She could only shrug. "I don't know. Perhaps it only effects some people."

He nodded. If it was due to the Desians, then it would make sense that the elves wouldn't be affected.

"I think – I may know how to help Cody." Kratos said softly, standing from his seat and making his way back into the cabin.

-

Lloyd was still sitting on the bed, his knees drawn tight to his chest.

"You kill people. You don't mean to – but you kill them. That's why you aren't welcome. Did you not think it was worth telling us before?"

He shrugged. "You wouldn't have let me come."



He struck true – he wouldn't have let him come. The chosen was too important to risk her life. "And so you lied?"

"By not telling you? I didn't realise that's lying."

"It is by omission." Lloyd shook his head, confused.

"O-what?"

"Do you know how to cure him?"

"No."

Why am I not affected then? I haven't fallen ill.

"Maybe because you're not a bastard."

"I can be one." Kratos growled. "What else aren't you telling us?"

Lloyd didn't answer, instead he stood – brushing off his clothes – he'd hate to part with them now should they be asked to be returned – and made his way to the door.

"Looks like we'll be at Palmacosta soon. You might want to wake sleeping beauty in the corner so you can get him to a doctor."

Palmacosta was clear on the Horizon.


	10. Chapter 10

It was nightfall – the boat had made port safely and its passengers and cargo were being unloaded.

They'd been directed to a local pharmacy to find a doctor, and it wasn't a moment too soon.

With the blonde boy slung over his back, Kratos pushed his way through the busy streets, the small group trailing beside him – Colette held the boy's hand, trying to offer him a little comfort as he groaned in fitful sleep.

Lloyd trailed far behind, glaring at the back of the sick boy – surprised to find himself jealous. When he was hurt, Kratos hadn't looked after him! He thought about pretending to be ill, to see what the older man's reaction would be.

The pharmacy was of a decent size, part of a two story house on the canal. The woman behind the counter dropped her pen as they entered, her mouth open and already calling for the doctor as they piled into the modest room, ushering Kratos and Raine into the surgery quickly.

"The boy's sick, Marta!" The receptionist stated, pulling the blankets off of the bed so they could lie the boy down. "We were just about to close – you just made it." She prattled, pulling closed the shutters on the windows and drawing the curtains.

The doctor was an elderly woman, with grey hair tied back on her head. She observed the room with a practiced eye, making straight for Cody and undressing him – unbuttoning his shirt and pulling down his trousers.

Raine gasped, "It wasn't like that a few hours ago!"

The discolouration to his skin had spread across his torso – seeming to radiate from a concentrated spot on his chest. _Right at his heart. _Kratos thought.

"Explain," Hissed the doctor, searching through her cabinets, "Why this boy has Expo-dermatoxosis."

"I've never even heard of it." Raine stuttered, "Can you help him?"

The Doctor sighed, motioning for them to sit down.

Raine complied while Kratos preferred to stand.

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it. No one's meant to know about it. I only know about it because I was called to the ranch – a few of their experiments were going wrong and the human's they held were becoming sick – just like this."

"It's... from the ranch?" Raine asked, surprised. "He's never been to a ranch!"

The doctor shook her head. "It's not a contagious disease – you don't get it by simply being in the ranch."

"How then?" Kratos demanded. His mind was a whir – ideas and accusations flooded around his head.

"I can't say, it's apparently secret. I only found out by accident. If they knew I knew – well the people of Palmacosta would lose their doctor."

He nodded. That was fine, he'd find out himself sooner or later. "Can you cure him."

"It seems deadly – but the cure is very simple. All he needs is an exsphere and he'll be fine. Unfortunately I don't have one on hand."

"How do we get one?" Raine asked, already standing to leave.

It was Kratos who offered an answer. "Desians. The ranch will have them."

The doctor nodded. "That's right. It's dangerous."

"It'll save him."

"I must warn you – depending on how long he's had it – he could be permanently changed. I'm not sure what it does – and most of my patients were almost fine, except for being in the ranch of course – but a few of them lost a little of themselves. They're vitality, thinking process, ability to retain memory."

Kratos nodded, while Raine looked horrified. "We'll bring an exspere back by tomorrow."

-

Genis, Colette and Lloyd had waited outside, idly conversing to one another, staying off the topic of their team mate.

"Do you think he'll be alright..?" Colette whispered. The boys shrugged.

The three of them jumped as the door opened and Kratos and Raine re-entered the room.

"Professor Sage!" Colette cried, "Will he be alright?"

The professor nodded. "We need to get him an exsphere. That means going to the ranch."

"We sleep tonight and head out tomorrow morning for the Palmacosta ranch, it's east of here – behind the mountains."

Two of the children nodded. Lloyd shook his head. Kratos ignored him.

"We'll find an Inn – rest."

He turned to the doctor, who looked on mildly amused. "I'll keep the boy here, don't worry about him – I can keep him healthy for a day or two until you get back."

They nodded, ushering each other out of the pharmacy.

There was an inn down the road, and they managed to book themselves in without a problem.

Lloyd thought he'd gotten away scot free from any lecturing – happily making his way to the room, realising that without Cody – he'd definitely get a bed tonight.



Kratos was only giving him a false sense of security.

Lloyd almost cried of happiness as he entered the room to find two, _two,_ beds. One for him. His very own bed. Pillows and cushions, thick blankets, mattress – it was like a dream come true.

He snapped from his stupor when the door soundly shut behind him.

_Oh shit. _He swore, turning around guiltily to face the mercenary.

"Did you know we wouldn't be affected because we had exsperes?" He asked.

Lloyd shook his head, truthfully. "I didn't know."

"We have to go to the ranch tomorrow. You're coming – perhaps we can find something that'll mean you won't make anyone sick."

Lloyd shook his head. "I'm not going near any ranches."

"Don't you want a cure? Did you plan on living yourself for the rest of your life?"

He nodded, again truthfully. That had been exactly his plan. The fact that those around him became ill when he was near meant that he couldn't really make any other plan.

Kratos raised his hand to his head, kneading his forehead as if in pain. It really was tiresome, the things he got himself into. And for what?

"It's been years since you were in those ranches, they won't recognise you."

"I don't want to go."

Raising his hands in defeat, although he planned it would be temporary, Kratos sat heavily on the bed – kicking off his boots and taking off most of his clothes.

Lloyd did the same, removing his new boots, which had rubbed his heals horribly, and trousers, leaving him in his shirt and underwear.

Hurriedly, he got into bed, quickly getting under the covers and turning his back to the mercenary, and feigning sleep.

He didn't have to pretend for long.

-

AN/ Admittedly a shortish chapter – but I hope I've whetted your curiosity enough to keep reading  Thank you for all the lovely reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lloyd dreamt that night. It was strange because he never usually dreamt, didn't always sleep.

He remembered this dream though.

His arms seemed rigid, solid against his sides – he could smell his own breath – was he wearing some sort of helmet?

At first he panicked, thinking he had been taken captive, but in his dream he was calm – this was normal.

And a whisper – far to his side.

_Hey – are you going to talk today?_

The answer was no, of course. He didn't answer, never answered. Which was fine, this was routine.

There was movement to his side, which he ignored because he was told to ignore it.

The hand that snaked around his arm took him by surprise – it was disfigured – missing a thumb, the other hand was the same.

But for some reason he didn't shake it off – he just stood there while the hand tightened around his forearm as they pulled themselves up.

_Hey – you ever seen the sky? _

The answer was no – he didn't even know what the sky was.

-

Lloyd sat up - and experienced one of those peculiar moments where he wasn't quite sure where he was.

Tangled in the bed covers, he pulled his way out of bed – spotting the Mercenary in the other bed.

_Ah – I remember. _His heart slowed, his rapid pulse returning to a more acceptable speed.

He was drenched in sweat, his clothes hung to his clammy skin, flushed and cool at the same time.

_How strange. _He sighed, stepping from the tangled covers that lay on a heap on the floor.

Kratos didn't stir. That was fine, he didn't feel much like a confrontation anyway.

The window lacked curtains, and a thin stream of moonlight encompassed the floor in soft, silver light. Feeling as if he wouldn't sleep again, Lloyd took himself over to it – climbing onto the wide window cil and settling himself down for the night.



The air outside was cold, it seeped through the glass window and into the tips of his fingers as he amused himself with blowing hot air onto the glass and tracing mundane patterns.

Kratos watched him from where he lay, pretending to be asleep. His mind was too awhirl to consider resting.

As an angel of Cruxius he had some idea of what went on in the desian ranches – but never had he heard of this.

He vowed to find some answers in his little daytrip tomorrow, although it was a small deviation from the course set to them – that of finding the temples – but in his book it would be worth it.

And hopefully it would save a life. His chest stirred a little as he thought of the blond boy, poor, unloved sick child.

He stole a glance to the boy at the window – now here was a dilemma, here he was unsure what to feel.

A brown haired boy, with honey brown eyes and a face like his dead wife. But he was not his son. That was clear – he was too young, too strange – and his son was dead. He felt a soft stirring in his chest however, as he thought of the child's injustice, and perhaps his loneliness – he was unable to stay around people too long for fear of making them sick. He was disfigured, an exsphere had been pushed into the skin of his chest and he'd more than likely grown up in a desian ranch, where nurture and affection were strange, obscene words from an even stranger, more obscene culture.

Kratos wondered if by chance, he'd even passed the boy when visiting the ranches some years before – when he was sent to do the most commonplace tasks to keep him out of trouble.

Tired of the worrisome thoughts, Kratos turned his mind to nicer things – of a life he could have had, of a pair of beautiful brown eyes and a set of full, pink lips that smiled and laughed and tasted like fruit and sugar –

-somewhere along this line of thought his mind slipped into sleep – while a large pair of brown eyes watched him from the other side of the room.

-

The morning didn't come soon enough, dawn crept upon Palmacosta, stirring the city awake with it's intrusive brightness.

Lloyd was still awake – dazedly watching the streets below from his window – at some point in the night he'd reached for the pillow and blanket. They were nice things really, he wished he had some of his own – he wasn't too picky about a bed or furniture, but a thick blanket and suitable pillow would have done nicely in the cold winter months.

A soft knock on the door woke the sleeping mercenary, who shouted to the door that they were decent and to enter. The innkeeper trotted in, bearing gifts of bacon and eggs and glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice.



"You're wake-up call, sir." She wheezed, setting the laden tray on the table. "Will you sir's be needing anything else?"

Lloyd blushed, never in his life had he been called a "sir". But Kratos only nodded, accepting the offering with a thank you.

"We'll be leaving in an hour or so, are the others awake?" He asked, pulling on his pair of thick boots over his trousers.

The old woman nodded, "Awake and eatin' my good sir. If that be all then I'll just go tend to the other guests – good morn' sir." She shuffled out the room, closing the door quietly as she left.

Lloyd was already at the food, it had been a while since he'd had eggs – and an even longer while since he'd had fresh bacon. It was wonderfully hot and salty in his mouth, and he stopped chewing for a while just to savour it – figuring that now that the mercenary, who had been exceptionally kind to him since he'd joined with them in Triet, knew that he made others ill would leave him in Palmacosta or some remote place away from people. With that sobering thought, he ate the eggs at a slower pace, marvelling how much better they tasted cooked.

Kratos picked at the bacon – not really feeling hungry enough to eat. He pushed the plate towards the boy, standing to retrieve his cape and clip it into place.

"That for me?" Lloyd asked hopefully, not quite believing his luck that he'd be given _two _portions of food.

"Yes – then get dressed – we have to leave soon."

He nodded, happy with the answer.

-

The convened at the city entrance, all looking quite weary, the Chosen and the half-elf boy looked a little lost without their energetic friend. Lloyd stood a little way out, frowning at the cobbles, replaying the most recent conversation with Kratos in his mind.

"_Am I coming too?" _

"_It's too dangerous – stay here." _

"_In Palmacosta?" _

"_Yes."_

"_But what if the desians come here?" _

"_Stay hidden." _

"_I make people sick." _

"_Then stay away from people." _

"_Are you going to leave me here?"_

"_I haven't decided yet." _

"_But what about taking me to Luin?" _

He hadn't answered.

"Everyone kitted up?" Raine asked, brandishing a healing staff she'd bought from the market.

"We're ready." Chirped the chosen – taking Genis by the hand and pulling him out of the city. Raine went with them, giving a short, sidelong glance at the boy they were leaving behind.

Kratos hesitated for a minute, before finally sighing and handing the boy a handful of coins. "For food, we should be back by nightfall – stay out of trouble."

Lloyd nodded. "Are you going to take me to Luin then?"

"We'll have to see."

And then with a sweep of his cape he left.

-

It really was boring, staying out of people's way all day. It was mid-afternoon, the sun sweltered the ground to the point that Lloyd was truly thankful he had boots. He'd taken refuge by the side of the canal, following it into town until swerved off into the market. He'd hidden himself beneath the bridge, avoiding most of the sun's hot rays. He'd decided that he'd make himself useful, and so had a clear eye on the doctor's they'd visited the night before. The doctor's had scared him. As they'd sat in the reception the receptionist had stared at him awkwardly, and the doctor's eyes had widened, just a little.

It also meant that when Kratos returned, he'd see him straight away.

Then Kratos couldn't leave him.

He sighed fitfully, trying to get comfortable in the small space.

-

He woke with a start, night had fallen – he was horribly cramped – and something had woke him up.

There was some kind of commotion to his right – towards the doctors; although it was too dark for him to make out what it was.

Were they back?



With a grunt he pulled himself out of the canal, stretching his stiff limbs. His joints clicked in protest as he stalked across the bank.

There were two things he should have known by this point.

One – Kratos was not back.

Two – he had to run. And fast.

In the darkness, Lloyd couldn't see that the good doctor was talking to two men. In the dark, Lloyd couldn't see that they were clad in strange, armour like clothes and gripping whips at their sides.

If he had – it'd given him more time to get away, for the doctor spotted him as he made his way into the dimly lit street – had pointed at him. The men had swivelled, their whips already detached from their belts, they'd already started into a run, powerful – grown legs thundering across the ground as the boy – poorly nourished and underfed – wasted a second in confusion, before noticing the helmets and visors, the red and silver uniforms that he remembered all too well.

Almost completely too late he decided to run, ducking to the left and throwing himself into a full out sprint through the streets, weaving in and out of alley ways in a hope to lose them – in hope to do anything but let them catch him.

In a last ditch effort, despite his complaining chest and worn out legs, he hauled himself atop a fence, using it to make his way onto the redbrick rooftops of the city. He panted in exhaustion, hurling himself across the unsteady roofs in an attempt to get away – to hide – like he had for years.

'_Have you ever seen the sky?' _

Yes – and damn Martel, he wanted to see it every day.

'_It's huge – vast and blue, filled with these white things... I can't remember what they're called. And sometimes it goes dark – a deep blue, like it's going to swallow you whole – but it has these pretty things in it, like... light bulbs. I liked the stars. They go on forever.' _

He heard them behind him – did they never tire?!

'_I can tell you how to get to it; out of this place.'_

He dropped into another alley way, falling into a roll – hauling himself onto his feet again to start his desperate run.

'_Just remember to come back for me one day and tell me what they look like.'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Bleary eyes blinked in the dim light. His limbs were sore, tired and heavy to lift, as if someone had tied lead weights to his wrists and ankles.

Where was he?

With great effort he asserted himself, hauling himself onto his side and pushing up on his sore arms until he was in a semi-sitting position and in a better stance to take a look around.

It was a plain, clean room – smelling of disinfectant and rubber and the faint aroma of flowers.

Groaning, he pulled his legs over the side of the bunk, wondering why it hurt so much to move.

He caught its glint as he moved; the moonlight had reflected across its surface and hit his eyes. It was embedded into his hand, a spherical pink orb mounted on a base. An exsphere.

He almost jumped from his skin when the door flew open.

-

Kratos was certainly not having a great day. They had left at the crack of dawn, treaded through miles of tall grass and mud, had finally found the desian camp mid morning, had broken in successfully enough, gotten their hands on an exsphere – made a convincing escape plan, and had been caught at the last hurdle.

He guessed he couldn't really place the whole blame on the chosen, she was often clumsy at the wrong moments. But it was still frustrating, when their exit was in their sights, to be thwarted.

And they still had to visit the seal of water.

With a disdain sigh, he placed his head in his hand – wondering what cruel fate had landed him with this task – donkey work, escorting the chosen. If not for the value of his life, he would have cursed Yggdrasill, refused to do his bidding. But instead he was here doing dog's work.

He was snapped from his thoughts as the door to his cell opened. Two desians entered, indistinguishable from each other in looks. "Magnius would like to talk to you," One of them spat, stepping aside and fingering the whip that hung from his belt, as if itching to use it.

'Impertinence.' Kratos thought, glaring the two young half elves down until they averted their eyes and cringed. He stood to go with them, jerking his arm from them as they leapt to grab it, more than likely hoping to lead him like some child.

They lead him away from the cells, where he was able to glimpse the chosen's group through the bars. They were asleep, thankfully unharmed.

He mapped out the ranch as he walked, committing each turn to memory so to be able to return later.

They stopped at the very top of the ranch, and he was rudely pushed through the steel doors.

Did they not know who he was?

-

It felt as if he had been running for hours, his lungs burned, his legs protested with every shuddering step, and his eyes watered. Adrenaline had long since left him, and he was surviving only on fear. The desians behind him were feeling the strain too, he could hear their laboured grunts and pants as they thundered behind him. Too close behind him however.

He stumbled, falling head first into the street, barely putting his palms in front of him to stop him breaking his nose. The desians faltered, veering out of the way too late and spinning head over heels out of control.

Lloyd took his chance, scrambled to his feet, and shot off in the other direction.

He only lasted a minute or so more, and he ducked out of sight, tucking himself away beneath a bridge on the canal – where he doused himself with water – and waited.

Half an hour passed before he allowed himself to emerge,

His face fell – he was back where he started.

-

It was futile to pretend he was asleep, his limbs were too sore to lie down quickly, so instead he could only sit and stare as the door opened and a kindly looking old woman entered, closing the door smartly behind her with a short 'clip'. She offered him a smile.

"I see you're awake – that was quite a nasty bug you caught."

He shook his head, confused.

"I don't understand – where am I?"

"Palmacosta my dear, I'm the doctor here and you were brought into me yesterday by some locals."

He frowned, thinking hard.

"Where are the others?" he finally said, able to remember that he was with a group. The more he thought the clearer it became. "I was with the Chosen."

The woman looked sad suddenly, and shook her head. "I'm afraid you weren't with anyone – you were found wandering on your own on the out skirts of town. They must have left you – the chosen passed through here the other day to make her way to the water temple."

"What? I was left?"

She nodded. "I've nursed you back to health, you should be fine in a few hours."

"No. They wouldn't have left me."

He shook his head, refusing to accept the fact that his friends, his only friends, had just left him – ill, to die.

"I'm afraid they did." She pottered around the room, rummaging for cups and jugs. "Come now – have a drink, you must be thirsty."

He accepted the cup without a word, and began to sip from it. It tasted bitter.

"I added some herbs in there to help you along."

He nodded numbly, feeling tired all of a sudden. He gave the cup back to her, and she smiled warmly at him, pushing him back down on the bed, urging him to go back to sleep.

"You wont remember a thing in the morning," she whispered, smoothing the blankets around him.



He couldn't help feeling as he dropped off to sleep that there was something undoubtedly cruel about the look in her eyes.

-

"Kratos."

Kratos bristled.

"It is Lord Kratos to you, Magnius." He hissed, sitting across from the repulsive half elf.

The elf simply smirked.

"Is it now? You seem to be misinformed, _Lord _Kratos. Obviously your frolicking around like a lapdog to the chosen had left you a little behind in things."

Kratos shuddered at the sultry smile the half elf gave him, his hearty hammered with unease.

"Clearly my duties have gotten in the way. Explain Magnius – or need i remind you who the seraphim is around here?"

Magnius only grinned in glee. "It would be my pleasure Kratos to inform you. It seems your little expedition is off, you see – I've been informed by Lord Yggdrasill that you no longer hold power as a Lord over us."

"And why is that?" Kratos snarled, completely stricken with the news. What on earth was happening?

"I didn't think to ask, human."

"I would watch your mouth, half-elf – even if my position is compromised, i am still the stronger of both of us, and any desian army you could throw at me."

"Indeed." A smirk graced the elf's features, and he stood, towering over the human in all his cruel glory.

On cue, several desians entered, and stood to attention. "Escort our friend here back to his cell."

They immediately went for the mercenary's wrist – "on second thoughts – take him to the cell where we keep our very, very special prisoners."

-

Panic laced his mind. He had ran a complete circuit, the building he was staring at was undoubtedly the house of the Doctor, the one who had given him away – made the Desian's chase him.

Why did they want him? Something nagged at the back of his mind, something real and frightening. But for the life and breath of him, he couldn't remember- couldn't pull it from the depths of his mind.

All he knew, was that he was tired and hungry – and waiting.

'For what?' His panicked mind thought.

Red hair, dark brown eyes, hard and kind at the same time – comfortable cloak... His boot kicked something next to him, and he reached for the item with curiosity. A small pack with a bed mat, small wooden bowl, a blanket and a hunting knife.

Kratos. The mercenary. His home in Iselia, burned to the ground. Not his home though, a kindly dwarf's house. His one toy, lost to the desert, a promise to reach Luin.



He felt sick to the stomach, how could he have forgotten such a thing?

Cold bars, a stone floor – "Have you ever seen the stars?"

An abomination. "What's your name?"

Stifling heat, a pain in his chest.

"Mine's is Lloyd."

The first breath of fresh air, the terror at seeing something so vast as the sky.

"You'll come back for me... Won't you?"

They manhandled him, pushing him down flights of stairs with none of the respect they had shown him taking him up. Laughing, jeering at the former seraphim.

The reached the depths of the ranch, and to his surprise they pushed him further, leading him through a cast iron door into the darkness. It reeked of decay, the smell of urine and excrement was high in the air. Rudely, they shoved him through the door – slamming it closed behind him. The sound of the lock being pulled into place echoed throughout the room.

He thanked then that he was an angle, the darkness was little obstacle to him after a few moment of standing in the suffocating darkness. He did not thank his oversensitive nose.

Feeling sick to the stomach, more from the reek of the room than from his predicament, he sat himself down, making sure he was sitting on a clean part of the floor.

It was no more than an eight by ten foot room, the ceiling was a mere few inches above his head as he stood at full height. There were no windows, and little ventilation. He soon figured that he wasn't alone.

It took him a moment to register the shallow rattling sound as human. In the darkness, two eyes were locked on him, assessing his every movement, watching with practice eased.

Neither spoke.

.

AN: Late chapter, I know! But it's better than nothing :p Hopefully I've given you something to think about!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Unlucky

Raine Sage had been in her fair share of tight spots in her life, more than she'd like to admit. Her thirst for ancient ruins had lead her into fickly positions.

She had yet however, to have been locked in a cage like some wild beast. They had wrestled her staff off of her, manhandled the chosen, tussled her brother and separated them from their escort – and the half-elf was not happy.

Her two charges lay quietly in their cot, frightened by the predicament and the possible outcome.

Manically, Raine cracked her knuckles.

They had to open the cell some time.

The crack echoed loudly throughout the room.

-

Lloyd steadied himself, he felt swamped with vertigo, the ground swung wildly at his feet.

"It's because i'm tired." He whispered, his voice ragged and hoarse from his sore chest. He reached for this pack that Kratos had given him, pulling the knife out from its depths. It felt comfortable against his palm, like he had used it all his life.

_A cold grey room, lines and lines and people surrounded him, they were all the same, covered from head to toe in black and red leather with solid black helmets covering their faces. _

"_Here's where we teach you beasts how to fight. Pick up your weapon at your feet. Turn to your partner. The one that's still alive in half an hour wins." _

_A whistle blew. _

The memory – a memory or a dream?- tugged at his thoughts. It stirred within him uncomfortably, but try as he might he couldn't remember any more, couldn't hold onto the fleeting images for more than a second.

"Cody first, world tomorrow." He sighed, wondering if he should really save the blonde; he was after all his mortal enemy.

He shook his head, chuckling for a mere moment. Hardly. His mortal enemy had chased him around the city until he was blue in the face.

-



It was a rare moment in life that Kratos was not sure what to do. The change in circumstance had taken him by storm, and for the second time in his life he was almost hopeless.

Almost.

The eyes still stared at him, and he wondered if it was actually a corpse that had been left in the corner. But as he shifted, the eyes shifted with him, following his every movement. Curious, He shuffled forward.

With a flourish of energy, the corpse shuffled back.

Kratos moved forward again, and the corpse hissed, retreating further into its corner.

Certain that the corpse was not really a corpse, he relaxed. "I wont hurt you."

There was no answer, no indication that he had been heard. "Have you been here long?"

There was what sounded like a laugh, but it was more like a bark from a dying dog – hoarse and dry and lacking humour.

"My name is Kratos."

The corpse didn't answer. And Kratos didn't try again.

-

Lloyd had never been a great asset in stealth. Even for the most mundane tasks like stealing scraps from the bakers had left him with a belt across the back and an empty stomach. He had a tendency to be quite clumsy, reckless even.

He wasn't completely useless, he had once scaled the roof of the general store, climbed in through the second floor window and stolen a two loaves of bread, some sugar, and a huge jug of milk before he woke up the dog and had to sprint across town in the middle of the night.

He was therefore quite pleased at himself that he had located and opened the window to the room that Cody slept in undetected.

The blonde boy slept peacefully, and Lloyd almost felt sorry to wake him up. Never the less he shook the boy awake, none too gently, quickly throwing his hand over the other boy's mouth to stifle the surprised cry.

"Shh.." He hissed, listening for any indication of movement. There was none. "Shh. Listen. We need to get out of here..."

But the blonde was having none of it. "What the hell? What are you doing here?"

"Getting you. There's something odd going on here – the other's aren't back and-"

"Aren't back from where? You all left me!? What's all that about – i could have died!"

"That's why they left, stupid." Lloyd hissed back, "you were on your fricken death bed."

"I don't understand..."

"I'll explain later, dumbass... We have to get out of here and find 'em. They went to the ranch to get an exsphere for you..."

By chance, his eyes had wandered to the red glowing sphere mounted on the blonde's hand. His face paled.

"We need to leave."

"I still don't get it..."

"Now. Let's go." He tugged Cody along with him, trying to drag the bigger boy out.

The door flew open as he pushed Cody out of the window, onto the street outside. "Run!" He hissed. Struggling to pull his own torso out of the room.

Two firm hands grabbed his feet, and with a cry he was pulled back into the room.

Cody hesitated, refusing to let his grip of the brunette go.

"Run! Find the others. Go!"

He didn't look back as he ran.

-

After what felt like hours of monotonous darkness, a small hole in the door appeared and a tray was pushed through. In the light he could see there were two beakers, hopefully containing water – and two bowls.

With ease he stood to inspect the contents. A cup of relatively clean water and a bowl of grey mush. He needed neither at the moment.

Behind him, he could hear a desperate shuffling as limbs where straightened to support the corpse behind them.

He took his own food, and sat back down – watching as the thing, was it even human?, pulled itself across the floor to the tray and sitting up beside it, propping itself against the wall.

It fumbled for the beaker – Kratos saw that it missed some of its fingers and both thumbs, making it hard to pick things up – finally grasping it tightly and drawing it up to its lips, gasping as it drank, wheezing as the liquid whetted its parched throat.



It held the beaker to its lips longer than it should have, Kratos could hear the sucking sound the creature made as it attempted to completely drain the cup.

Then like a dog, the creature lowered his head to lap up the food, groaning and whining like the undead until the bowl was licked clean.

Kratos could only watch.

-

Rain smiled, she could hear them coming down the hall, could hear the keys jingling, could almost smell them.

Right on cue, a desian guard waltzed into sight – eyeing the trio suspiciously as they pretended to sleep.

Snorting, he opened the door, stepping inside for a brief second to place the tray of food and water onto the ground.

It was all she needed.

He never knew what hit him, although the shoeprint mark on his forehead later lead him to believe that a heavy boot had been thrown at his head and knocked him out.

Victorious, Raine ushered the two children out of the cell – making sure to take the Desian's keys from his belt and locking him inside.

With their belongings reunited with them once again, they set off to find their lost team members.

-

Kratos had lain down to sleep, although he was fully awake. He had placed the food and drink beside him, untouched. The other had crawled back to its corner, fixating his eyes on Kratos and his food and drink with an unwavering stare.

Half an hour passed before he heard the shift of movement, the creature crawled towards him, slowly.

He waited until he heard the beaker of water shift before he sat up and grabbed the offending arm.

An inhuman scream filled the room, as if it had been touched with hot coal or burned alive.

But Kratos didn't let go – instead he used the distraction to take a good look at the ranch's 'Special prisoner'.



It was a boy, although unkept and dirty, and ridiculously starved. Scars dotted his face, like little puncture wounds, and by the smell of his breath and skin he hadn't had a bath in a long, long time.

He struggled with surprising vigour for just under five minutes, until he collapsed exhausted at Kratos' feet.

There he whimpered, staring at the mercenary pitifully, submitting and accepting defeat that he had been caught stealing.

The boy searched Kratos's face with imploring brown eyes, honey coloured and beautifully shaped.

Much like the eyes of his dead wife.

Kratos' heart missed a beat. And then two.

"Lloyd?"

The boy's head shot up, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, his muscles tensed.

"Yes. How?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The voice had been inhuman, strained and stretched and hoarse from misuse.

But it had answered. Just two simple words had Kratos' mind wheeling out of control. He reeled, shooting up out his sitting position.

"Lloyd?"

The honey coloured eyes blinked passively.

"Yes."

"Your name is Lloyd." He stated.

"Yes."

It was like a blow to the gut, one that left Kratos sliding down the cold stone wall in defeat.

"Lloyd."

There was no answer this time, the honey eyed boy simply cocked his head to the side, as if he couldn't believe that this strange man who had been placed in his cell, was stupid enough to ask the question again.

Silence reigned, it was long and uncomfortable.

"How long have you been down here?"

The boy shrugged, hissing as he did so. Was he in pain? Kratos thought, frowning at the condition of his body.

"Not too long. A year maybe. Maybe I'll be moved soon. I don't like it here." His voice was monotonous, lacking any rise or fall of emotion.

Kratos' heart wrenched. "And how long have you been in a desian camp?"

Again the boy blinked, the small amount of light that seeped through the bottom of the door reflected off his eyes like glass. They were dull and lifeless.

"Always. How did you know my name? I haven't been called that in a long time."

"You look like someone I know..." Kratos sighed.

"I've never seen you before."

Kratos nodded, heaving a great sigh. What had he done to deserve all this confusion?

He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the cool wall to settle the headache that was forming. When he righted himself again, he was greeted with a gleam in those eyes, one that unsettled him. It was one of triumph, the first sign of emotion he had seen, besides the brief shock before.

"So." The boy chuckled, the motion sent him into a hacking cough. He recovered quickly enough. "He made it out then..."

"Who?" He leaned forward, wondering if this boy, this half dead boy held some answers. "Who made it out?"

But the boy only chuckled, and shuffled back into his corner. "I'm tired. They come for me tomorrow, I need sleep."

"No – answer me! What's going on here?"

His only answer was a contented sigh.

--

Lloyd was frantic, almost.

He managed to stay relatively calm, backed into a corner, like a mouse cornered by two cats. They had locked the window, snipping it shut before rounding on him. They; the doctor and her secretary. The doctor smiled sardonically, slipping her pruned hand into a pocket and slowly stepping forward.

"I see you managed to shake off the Desians. Well done child – I hope you're not hurt?" The old doctor cooed, sickly sweet. "You don't look too hurt – but would you like me to look at your leg for you? You don't want it to get infected." She held out her hand, smiling, beckoning him to take it.

'She thinks I'm a complete fool.' He thought, stiffening against the wall. "Don't come near me." He hissed.

She took a step back, mocking hurt. "Child – I'm a doctor – there's no need to fear."

Snorting, Lloyd edged himself out of the corner, noticing how her eyes tracked his every movement. He forced himself to relax, nodding his head as if in defeat.

"It does hurt I guess..." He risked a glance at the appendage, blood soaked his trousers, he'd torn the skin while he ran from the desians.

"Why don't you let me put something on it – it'll stop the pain."

He nodded. 'I just need to get some space.' He feigned a limp, dragging the leg across the ground. It didn't really hurt; he supposed he was too worked up to notice it.

"That's right child, jump up here on the bench, I'll just give you a small injection to help..." She watched him haul himself onto the bed, backing slowly to where she kept her medical syringes.

Lloyd only had to wait for a moment, just until she turned her back.

'There!' She turned her eyes away for a second, and Lloyd took the moment to act.

He was up off the table in a moment, swinging his leg around the other side. The doctor swung around again, crying in anger as the table became a shield between the both of them. He wasted no time, throwing himself to the now closed window, she'd latched it shut, and he spent a moment fiddling with the clasp before he could throw it open. Both of the women were on him however, he felt their hands grab his shoulders and pull him back.

"No!" He cried.

_The armour boy before him fell to the ground, his neck snapped, dead. Around him were corpses, and half the number of boys stood, victorious. But what was wrong? Why had no one called for the exercise to finish? _

_Oh. The last one standing was the winner. The last one standing was to survive. Without hesitation, he turned to the child next to him, turned to the next warrior, the next soldier, grappled his head, and snapped his neck. _

_One down – a room full to go. _

Whatever had happened in the moments that followed was lost to him, some feral instinct took over and he was thrown into a void in his mind where it was safe and he was free from capture. It was brief, for he awoke from his stupor moments later – and blinked at the carnage.

The two women were dead, if they were not – they would be soon. He'd found his hunting knife in his daze, it was lodged in the stomach of the secretary, when he had pulled it out of his belt he did not know. The doctor was several feet away, her eyes still open, grey glass orbs observing the room with a deathly stare. He head lolled on her shoulder, she was propped against a wall, staring silently at something only she could see.

Surprisingly, the sight didn't sicken him, and he checked they necks for any sign of life. They were both broken, both undoubtedly dead.

'That's one less problem.' He thought, retrieving his knife and wiping it across the doctor's white uniform. She stared at him accusingly, but he only shook his head and sighed.

"Look at me like that all you want." He said. "You brought it on yourself."

He took the time to raid the cupboard, taking his choice of bandages and gauze. His leg still bled.

Using the door, he left the building, heading for his hiding place under the bridge to retrieve his things.

It was still dark, but the first signs of light were on the horizon.

He sat a moment, thinking of what to do – there were desians still about, so staying in the town wasn't such a good idea – soon the city would bustle with life, and the two dead bodies he'd left would be found.

Slinging his pack to his back, he headed off, hoping to run into a certain blonde haired boy as he fled the city.

-

Kratos opened his eyes, it was morning – although the constant darkness of the room wouldn't indicate any time had passed at all. Having lived over four thousand years, he was very much in tuned with the passing of time.

The boy across the room stirred, groaning as he brought himself to life. He turned over; blinking owlishly at his cell mate, as if he couldn't believe that there was someone else in the room.

"Wasn't dreaming then." He said, pushing himself up into a sitting position. His joints cracked, and Kratos was reminded of trying to move a very ill-oiled hinge.

"No, you weren't." The mercenary offered.

They sat in silence for a few moments, broken only by the laboured breathing.

"Your name is Kratos." The boy coughed, shifting to make himself comfortable.

"It is."

"They've never put me with someone before."

"Do they not work you with the other humans?" He asked, curious.

Something glinted in those honey eyes, a smirk. "No. They need to keep me alive."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I." Came the barked reply. "Why are you down here anyway?"

"... I'm not quite sure."

"Oh." He shifted again, hissed in pain. "Nice to have someone to talk to though, I've never had a cell mate." Lloyd smirked wily, and chuckled to himself.

--

Luck was with him, he stumbled upon Cody on the outskirts of Palmacosta, walking slowly along the main road. The honey eyed boy sighed in relief, breaking into a limped sprint.

If he startled the other boy, it was well hidden, for he only grunted. "Got out then."

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh."

"Are you hurt?"

"What do you care?" Cody snarled.

They walked in strained silence, leaving the city as the sun peaked over the rooftops.

"Where are we going?" Lloyd asked, subdued by the ferocity of the blonde.

"Like I know."

"Are we going to find the others?"

"Suppose so."

"Do you know where the desian camp is?"

"No."

"Then how do we know where-"

He was silenced as a heavy handed fist collided with his cheekbone, sending him spinning to the ground.

"Stop asking me questions! Stop it! I don't know! I don't care!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lloyd cried, throwing himself to his feet.

"Just shut up! Stay away from me! Don't come near me!"

Lloyd blinked at the retreating boy, too stunned to call for him to stop.

-

They had said little to each other for over an hour, the boy had simply sat, finding the energy to breath.

"You're unwell." Kratos finally stated.

"I'm dying." The boy coughed.

His heart shifted uncomfortably in his chest, those two words had been spoken simply. "I'll get us out of here." He promised. Lloyd chuckled, turning soulful eyes to meet with the mercenaries face.

"I haven't been outside in years – I'm kept here, kept alive because they need my blood for some experiment. They don't come so often anymore, don't think they need me."

"An experiment?"

Lloyd nodded, but didn't answer.

"Where were you before you were with the desians?"

"That's a long time ago. I can't remember what it was called; I just remember being with a dwarf called Dirk."

His heart stopped beating for what seemed like an age. "Iselia."

"Yeah – that was it. We lived in a house in the forest, high in the hills overlooking a temple. It was a nice place. I still remember it, a little at least."

"How did you end up here?"

"I was playing with some children in the village when the Desians came. They took me to the ranch. I've barely seen sunlight since."

-

Raine sagged against her staff, taking a momentary break. The chosen and her brother did the same, using each other as support. The ranch was a maze of twists and turns, and it was taking all their effort not be overcome by the sheer number of desians and security bots that occupied the ranch. Victory was near, all they needed was to find Kratos – he'd know what to do.

-

Cody had long since disappeared from Lloyd's sights – springing into a thicket of trees and weaving out of sight.

"Cody!" Lloyd cried into wood. "Stop being stupid and come out... We have to find the others!"

"He won't come out."

Lloyd spun on his heels, tripping on a loose root and crumbling to the ground.

"Slick."

It was the purple clad woman from the Ossa trail. She stood over him, her hands on her hips. Finally, she held out her hand, pulling the fallen boy up off the ground with a grunt.

"You're one to talk." Lloyd hissed back.

She cocked her head, raising an eyebrow.

He coughed uncomfortably, shuffling his head. "My name is Lloyd."

"My name is ssSheena."

-

"What's going on in this ranch?" Kratos finally asked.

"It's not just this one."

"But what is it?"

"You seem awfully interested for someone who doesn't know why they're here."

"You don't know?"

"I hear bits and pieces."

"And what are they?"

"Something about reviving Martel, creating an army." He shrugged. Kratos paled.

"How?"

The boy laughed bitterly.

"Tell me!"

He only grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay – apologies first. I'm really sorry about the wait – i've just not been into it as much as I'd like to :o I've decided to move the chapter on a bit faster than I had planned.

And also – apologies for how bad this chapter is – until I get over my writers block I really can't do too much – but i know you kind reviewers and readers don't deserve me to abandon yet another fiction... I will try to get it moving, I promise!

**Chapter 15**

Sheena had never considered herself a babysitter, had never really enjoyed the days she was put in charge of the youngest of her tribe when the mothers went to harvest. It was tiresome to travel with what she thought was a child, an inquisitive boy with an eye for everything.

"How far is the camp?" He asked, not too long after midday.

"An hour or so away." She sighed. "Same distance as when you asked five minutes ago."

"And Kratos and the Chosen will be there?"

"I suppose so."

"And we won't miss them?"

"I don't know."

"And-"

"Now really!" She finally cried, rounding onto the boy. "Give your lungs a rest!"

He blinked owlishly up at her. "Sorry."

-

Kratos shifted his weight, well and truly tired of the dark and the dank. The room was hot and airless, made for one person – not two.

Something dripped in the distance, stifling the morbid silence – broken only by a rattling breath of the half-corpse that sat beside him.

"Kratos."

The mercenary turned his head, making out the form of his cell mate. "What is it?"

"If we had the chance to get out of here – would you help me?"

He needn't have thought about it – so much had changed in a twenty four hours, no longer was he really sure where his allegiance lay. "Of course."

"Good."

Nothing more was said for a long while.

-

Raine Sage was a smart woman. She was a highly intellectual archaeologist, beloved school teacher, adored sister – but Raine Sage was not one to be trifled with when angered.

"Sister!" Genis cried, holding his side to will away a stitch. "Raine – what are we doing?"

A desian fell at her feet, wild eyes startled and very, very afraid. "We're finding Kratos, Genis." She hissed – wiping the sweat from her hands.

-

Kratos hadn't realised he'd been dozing until the sound of a key in a lock startled him awake. The body besides him – when had he gotten so close? – stiffened.

The cell door swung open with a painful groan, swamping the dank room with intrusive light. The little room was alight, stone cold walls were algow with a yellow hue – Kratos managed – once his eyes were no longer dazzled – to finally see his cellmate for the first time.

He was a swallow mess. His skin was pale, face surrounded by a matted mess of dull brown locks, the clothes he wore were the minimal, usual desian garb that pricked a painful memory at the back of his mind.

It didn't help that this boy even looked like Anna, beaten and almost broken. Almost – except from the fire that swirled dangerously in her eyes. Their eyes.

'Martel.' He prayed, 'Not broken yet.'

"Well lookie." Startled, Kratos turned to the voice – a six foot something desian that blocked out the welcomed light. "No one died in the night." The desian sauntered in, another hot on his heels.

"How are you liking your room, Kratos?" he snickered, running a hateful whip through his hands. "It's the executive suit I hear, only for the most special of guests." His companion found the comment amusing, and broke into a fit of laughter.

"Enough." Someone rasped. Lloyd shifted his weight. Abruptly, the Desian's stopped laughing.

"What did you just say?" The first asked dangerously, poising his whip, ready to lash out.

"I said enough. Just take the sample and go."

There was something in the boy this time, something determined.

"Well then – stand up against the wall with your hands behind your head."

"I can't walk anymore."

"Well you better just try."

"I can't."

The whip flew before Kratos could barely blink, striking at the chest of the boy. Lloyd only hissed. "Try."

Lloyd did try this time, hauling himself about half a foot off of the ground before he collapsed again. He gave them a helpless look, one which unsettled them.

"Fine." The desian finally admitted. "Well you better just behave."

Lloyd nodded.

Kratos met his eyes for a moment, and then it was clear.

The desian stooped low, fiddling with his belt until he drew out a needle. One eye was on Kratos, the other on the boy – but for a second, Kratos knew he couldn't watch them both.

"You any kid's Ern?" Lloyd asked, innocently enough.

The desian froze, the needle inches away from pale skin – the other desian gasped.

And then all hell broke loose.

Kratos had lived for thousands of years – he didn't need a sword to defend himself, nor defend others. In that stolen instant, Kratos was on his feet.

He took the second desian, confident that Lloyd could hold his own for a few seconds while he disarmed him. Grasping the ghoulish short sword from his belt and delivering a swift blow to the side of the desian's neck, Kratos found that really, Lloyd needed less than a few seconds.

The first desian, Ern, was already on the floor – dead, his eyes still open and staring into the ceiling, neck twisted at an odd angle.

"You broke his neck." Kratos stated, dumbfounded.

Lloyd nodded, stepping over the corpse to stand by the door. He held up his right hand. "He broke my hands." The three fingers wiggled at him garishly – and Kratos shook his head.

'Martel – what's happening here?'

With every step she took – Sheena felt worse. The boy still plodded beside her – still oblivious and blindly trusting.

They had been walking for hours , and while Sheena has said that it was to the Desian camp, she was really leading him no where – just further and further into the woods. She'd smelt smoke an hour before, a sure sign that they had travelled even further than the house of Salvation.

She'd known, when she'd first laid eyes on him – that she had to do it. Corinne had known too – had growled in fright and refused to leave the safety of the ninja by coming into the daylight.

But, she battled, it was almost as if _he _didn't know. Corinne had confirmed her fears, the smell of blood and death hung about him as a stench, but there was also sorrow and loneliness and something childish that she knew he shouldn't have.

And so, fighting her guilt, she walked with him – even shared with him some bread – which he has consumed as if he had never eaten before. And he talked with her. By God, did he talk. He chattered incessantly, telling her of his home Iselia and how he had once caught some tadpoles in his hand and how when he'd gone to see them again – there was nothing but small frogs in the pond – about how he once played a trick on the storekeeper who'd smacked him by filling her boots with mud from the bog.

Night had fallen. They were walking blindly. Sheena trusted her instincts and surefootedness, heartbreakingly – he trusted Sheena.

Her heart was in her throat. His heart was in her hands.

"We'll make camp here." She stated. He only nodded, flopping down onto the ground in an exhausted heap.

She left him for a few moments, needing just a minute or two to collect her thoughts.

"He's one of them, Corinne." She cried. "I didn't realise this was to be so hard."

"Think of Tethe'alla." The kit muttered. "It's not a real boy."

"But he speaks like one, and his skin is warm like one." The Ninja moaned.

"He has no soul. It's not really killing. It's just like when you hunt. Necessary."

When she entered the clearing again, and found his face imploring onto hers, she shattered, and put her knife back into her belt. 'Later.' She promised herself.

-

AN: Short chapter. I know. I fail /cry


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The smell of foliage and dirt had never smelt so inviting, so intoxicating. But this day it was. Beautiful and fresh and _free._ So very very free.

Kratos had never been much of a sentimental man, often thinking such things were wasting of time. But the way the boy (or was it man? How much time had really passed and when did a child cease being childish?) clung to his arm in a death grip, trembling ever so slightly, eyes closed against the blinding sun.

"When was the last time you were outside?" Kratos asked gently.

The desian ranch was looming just behind them in a state of panic, someone had initiated a self destruct sequence and at that moment a stream of frightened desians and ex-prisoners fled the building as if it were on fire. 'Good old Raine.' Kratos mused.

"Can't remember. It's so bright." Mumbled the boy. The light left him a sorry state, the years of negligence were evident, bones jutted in places they shouldn't have, scars scattered on young, swallow skin.

"Come, we shouldn't linger in case the desians get their wits together."

Both, father and son, left the grounds.

-

Sheena felt she hated herself. Truly and deeply. She had commited an act so henious she wanted to cut her own throat in retribution.

"Gods forgive me." She cried, the sleeves of her vibrant purple clothes were almost black with tears. She sat upon an old bed, her knees drawn tight against her chest, hair dishevelled.

Unbeknownst, the door to the room she occupied in the house of salvation was shadowed by the figures of two.

"Father, she keeps asking for forgiveness. What did she do?" Ask a young boy, no older than fifteen – his face full of youthful vigour.

His father, the Priest that tended to the holy sanctuary, sighed. His eyes were tired and the lines on his face showed him weary. "I don't know son. She's been here since before dawn and she's done naught but weep."

"Is that blood upon her hands? Is she a murderer?" asked the boy, professing his concern.

His father did not answer.

-

They stopped to rest after half an hour. Noon was upon them and the ground was hot beneath the sun.

Lloyd was happy for the break, his legs were weary even though he had spent most of the walk leaning against the older man. It had been a long time since he had had such exercise. 'I'm out now. I shouldn't think about it.'

"I don't have much food with me." Admitted the mercenary. "We weren't planning on taking a long trip." _And I don't really have to eat anyway. _

Lloyd nodded, not really listening, his eyes were heavy and the sounds of the outdoors was lulling his tired body into a much needed sleep. "s'okay..." He slurred. "Not thirsty s'anyway."

Kratos laughed quietly. "You should rest. We'll make it back to Palmacosta by early afternoon. We'll need to keep a low profile."

"Unnhh huhh..." His words fell on deaf ears, the boy was already asleep.

"Good night Lloyd."

Kratos was left alone with his torrent of thoughts.

-

Palmacosta was eerily subdued when Raine finally made it back, mid morning. She had dropped her two charges off at the inn, telling them to stay put while she checked on Cody at the doctors and gathered supplies. It was certain that they would not be staying long.

"Did you hear?" An old woman muttered to her neighbour, who nodded vigorously in reply. "They found them slaughtered, butchered even."

"I heard it was the old carpenter, driven mad that his daughter couldnt be saved."

"That's what they're telling everyone, but I think it was the baker."

"Good grief Maud – you think it was Henry........?"

A murder? Here? Wondered Raine. The doctor's house came within sight, and Raine paled significantly when she was greeted with at least a dozen desian officers and members of the city guard.

"What's happened?" She asked a guard, pulling on his arm frantically. "What happened here?"

"This is official business ma'am." He replied, his breath smelling of garlic and onion. She reeled.

"We had someone in there! He was being cared for! What's happened?"

The guard looked guiltily at her, his eyes pitying. "A murder, miss." he admitted. "Two people, the doctor of the house and her assistant, were killed last night."

"And a boy? Is Cody alright? He was in there!"

"There wasn't a boy." The guard narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "But thank you for giving us our first proper suspect.... Missing eh? Or hiding?"

Raine almost screamed in frustration. "No you idiot! He's only a boy – a child can't _murder!" _

"Anything's possible. Now. If you'd like to come with me and give a description of the suspect-" He never finished.

Raine shook with anger, her knuckles white around her staff, the guard lay cross eyes at her feet. The street stared, mouth agape.

Raine cried.

-

Lloyd moaned with pleasure.

He had slept for three quarters of an hour, after which Kratos had gently shook him awake with promises of lunch.

"I only have some dried beef." He had admitted, handing the boy a generous slice. "It's not to bad actually."

Lloyd had nodded, staring at the beef as if it were gold. He brought it to his nose first, taking in the strong, sharp smell so that it filled his nostrils. His mouth watered, he took a tentative lick.

_It actually tastes of something. _He had thought, before his mind was lost to all coherence and he allowed himself to simply taste.

Kratos stared in pity. Kratos stared in guilt.

_This is my fault. _He thought. _It's my fault my son was starved, tortured. If I had never been so selfish as to think I could have had a life with Anna, so greedy as to let her fall pregnant with the hope we could be a normal family, so cruel as to love her. _

The last thought stung. Memories of her hounded his head as he watched, his eyes not really seeing the emancipate boy and his food. Instead he was watching a beautiful woman, with rich, warm eyes grin at him cheekily, cradling a month old child to her chest as it suckled at her breast. "Why so serious, Kratos? What are you thinking?"

"You're beautiful."

He hadn't realised he had spoken out loud until his illusion was shattered.

"... eh... Thanks."

He blinked, the world righting itself before him. It wasn't Anna who sat across the clearing from him, rather someone who had claimed her eyes and her ever amused smirk.

"My apologies." Kratos mumbled, embarrassed. "You remind me of someone I knew... Long ago."

"I'm sorry."

Kratos shook his head. "Don't be." He sighed, handing over another strip of jerky, which was accepted with thanks. "I don't think we should head back to Palmacosta – there may be desian's there who are sure to recognise one of us. I was also with a group of people, when separated we're to meet again at the nearest house of salvation, which for us is about half a day's walk north. We'll find shelter there."

"I'm slowing you down." Lloyd said miserably.

"It can't be helped."

"I don't want to be a burden."

Kratos stared at the boy, his eyes ferociously serious. "You're not."

-

Palmacosta was a smudge in the distance to raine now. Colette and Genis followed dutifully behind their teacher, worry painted on each of their faces.

"You think he got out?" Genis asked for the third time.

She had answered positively before, claiming Kratos was a skilled warrior and without a doubt was able to escape – they had freed all the prisoners there after all. But as the day drew on she was filled with more and more doubt. Had she killed the mercenary by setting off the self destruct sequence? Had he been unable to escape?

_How many people will have to die for us to find salvation? _

Her thoughts turned to the two missing charges. Perhaps Kratos had found them and was already waiting at the House of Salvation?

-

The walk was slow, Lloyd had too little strength to maintain a steady pace, and Kratos was determined to allow him some dignity by not _carrying_ the boy.

They were less than a quarter of the way there, a feat which had taken them nearly two hours and which would have taken Kratos less than half of that (without his wings).

"I'm sorry." Lloyd apologised, for the tenth time.

"It's not your fault. Stop saying sorry." Anger bubbled deep in the angel's gut. _They did this to a boy. Mithos – what are you up to? _

"May-maybe you should just leave me?" Lloyd suggested, his voice croaking.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not leaving you."

Lloyd inhaled deeply. "I'm dying anyway."

It was like a slap to the face.

"I won't let you die."

"You can't stop death."

"You're not going to die."

"Why are you so determined to save me?"

"...."

"Who do I remind you of?"

"..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't die, Lloyd."

Lloyd gave the older man a tentative smile, disturbed at the sheer agony evident in his eyes. "I'll try and hold it off a little longer."

-

Sheena had finally stopped crying long enough to fall into a restless slumber.

The house of salvation was freed from the sounds of weeping for the time being.

-

"This would be quicker..." huffed Lloyd. "... If we had a horse."

His chest was in agony, his legs felt as if they would fall from under him.

"Heh. They're hard to come by."

"Even so -" A stitch ached at his side, "- it would be convenient." His support came to a sudden halt, making the honey eyed boy lift his head from watching his feet. "Wh-what?"

Kratos did not answer, he stared, a foreign expression of surprise on his face, straight ahead.

Lloyd followed his gaze, startled.

Before them, sitting casually on the path, was a dog as big as a horse. It's tail wagged happily, head cocked to one side so that it's tongue lolled from its mouth in greeting.

"Noishe."

-

-

-

-

I'm so so sorry for the delay!! Bad dragon! Bad!

University stole my life – but rest assured I have NOT forgotten this fic :(

Review and ye shall have cake.

(If anyone is up for Beta-ing – give me a shout!)


	17. Chapter 17

I know, I know. I kinda let this project get a little stale – but I think I owe it to you kind people to carry on. Anyway – I hope I deliver!

**Chapter 17**

The birds were silent. As were the crickets and the wolves and anything else that usually resided in the dense wood. All was quiet but the sound of heavy, laboured breathing and low, pain filled moans.

"Please..." Cried a voice, the whine vibrating off of the trees and startling a swallow from her nest, "Help me..." The desperate plea was unheard as the day gave way to night. The startled swallow cocked her head to hear better, only to break into joyful song.

"Noishe?" Whatever Kratos had been expecting when he signed up for the journey of Salvation, this had not been on the list. Then again, the events of the previous week had blown his world out of the water.

"You know this dog?" Lloyd asked curiously, reaching out a hand to place on the laughing beast's muzzle. Noishe was more than happy to be petted, and covered the emaciated boy with jovial kisses.

"He's... An old friend." Kratos offered, taking a step back to take note of the situation. "I didn't expect to see him here." _I didn't ever expect to see him again. _

"Huh. Well he's friendly."

"Yes – I'm just wondering why he's _here_ and not where he should be." _Protecting you from the evil's you've had to face. _He added silently. Noishe flinched at the intended statement, whining pitifully. Kratos had to gall to flinch himself, realising that not only was he being unfair, he was being hypocritical also. After all – where was _he _when his son needed him the most? Wallowing away in self pity on Derris Kharlan in the dark, nursing a self induced headache. "Never mind." He sighed, reaching out a gloved hand to lightly scratch his old friend behind the ears. The meaning was clear – _we both screwed up. _

Noishe yapped happily, his green-white tail wagging a mile a minute. With an excited bound that brought a smile to both men present, Noishe threw himself down onto his front paws, offering his services as the team mule – as it were. Lloyd climbed onto the furry back, his disfigured hand digging into the thick mane. "Mush!"

* * *

Houses of Salvation attempted to provide just that, a safe haven from the elements. They were cheery road marks on long journeys, a place to rest and recuperate. Their spires were a welcomed sight for miles around, wayward landmarks where weary travellers would gather to rest and exchange stories of strange goings on. Sometimes, there was nothing more than gossip, but lately at the tower of salvation there were rumours of dark goings on.

Evening usually brought song and festivities to the House, the Father that resided there felt that every new traveller was a gift that should be celebrated whenever possible. Food was plenty this close to the mountains, the young boys always made sure to catch enough game to be stored and shared amongst the unlikely patrons of the church. After a joyful evening service dinner would be served, the minstrel would take up his lute and the house would erupt into a place of song and dance until the moon was at its highest in the sky. Tonight was no exception, although with the whisperings that flew from table to table he had to admit that there was little joy he could take from the minstrels gallant song of how Martel had slew the Lions of Palma. No, tonight there were dark whispers of war and of the chosen, tonight it was rumoured that the chosen was doomed to fail.

* * *

Genis considered his sister carefully. She, unlike himself, was quick to anger and easily worried. There was something determined about her, something quite frightening about the way she marched relentless into the night. Both children followed her dutifully, Collette was growing weary with every step and was relying on Genis to drag her step by step. They're destination had been in sight for some time now, the lights on top of the House of Salvation were bright in the darkness, the clouds above made it a dark and starless night. Every step was a chore, blisters were appearing on blisters and his legs were beginning to feel as if they no longer belonged to him, they swung before him as if they weighed of lead.

"Raine?" He called, they had been walking for hours and the lights in the distance hardly looked closer. "Are you we going to rest?"

Raine paused mid-stride, her hair shone in what little light there was and her eyes looked dangerously glassy. "In a bit Genis, Collette. We're nearly there. Just a bit further."

Genis felt Collette's shoulders slump in disappointment.

"Alright."

* * *

Noishe made quick work of the distance to the House of Salvation. His swift feet barely touched the ground as the colourful beast flew across the rough ground. His shoulders rippled with the effort, up and down they rose and fell, the ground a blur. Kratos was thankful that the travelling was smooth, the body before him had slumped in exhaustion within minutes. It allowed him to get a good look at what was left of the boy. The thin rags left little to the imagination, sharp shoulder bones were apparent and beneath the swallow, unhealthy looking skin was little muscle and next to no fat. It was as if he was wasting away beneath his own skin. A thin sheen of sweat covered the back of the boys neck, a sign of the stress he was currently under – Kratos imagined this was probably the most physical activity he had endured in Martel knows how many years. His hands were the worse. He had glimpsed what was left of them in the cell. The right hand was the worst, a stump for a middle finger, and a thumb that upon close inspection wasn't missing, but had probably been broken at one point and the thin appendage had curled in on itself. The left had was deliberate, missing the ring finger and the thumb was similarly disfigured. Kratos felt the bile rise to his throat thinking about the deliberate act of crueltly. Even worse was the knowledge that somewhere down the line, he had made it happen.

The sun was rapidly fading when Noishe slowed to a trot, tongue lolling from the ever-jovial canine grin. His chest heaved in exertion, the added weight was a burden and as the heat from the day abated, the four legged mount begged for a rest. Kratos shook his charge awake, although guiltily. Lloyd came awake with a groan, eyes darting from place to place like a startled bird. Behind confused eyes it was clear the gears were turning, until finally his shoulders slumped in realisation that he, for the time being, was safe.

"Are we there?" He asked, his voice rasped. Kratos shook his head, handing over a small container of water that was received with thanks.

"Not yet. An hour maybe. Noishe needs to rest."

Lloyd mumbled in agreement, slumping down against an old oak tree. "Rest is good." His eyes were half lidded, already on the way to closing for sleep. Kratos pulled together some materials for a fire, one eye on the mass of exhausted limbs no more than three feet away. A muttered word later and a fire roared, chasing away the evening chill that was quickly settling as the sun retreated.

The boys eyes widened in surprise at the flame, and for a few moments he was wide awake and staring into the hot fire.

"I need some answers." Kratos finally sighed, sitting on the other side of the clearing. "I need to know what's going on so I know what we're up against."

Lloyd, having settled back down, fixed his eyes on the sombre mercenary. They sat in a battle of wills for a few minutes, until the boy, with a defeated sigh, lowered his head into his knees. "I don't know all the answers. It's not like I was kept informed."

"Then tell me what you know. Why did I find a boy, younger than you, in Iselia who is your double?"

A wry grin appeared on the thin face, it looked out of place, Kratos thought of the hopeful boy who had tailed him for near on two weeks now, and how although their features were the same they were completely different. "That I think I can answer."

* * *

AN:

... Was it mean to leave it there?

This is unbetad and unchecked, I just wanted to get it out. I under no circumstance wanted to abandon this story, its always been in the back of my mind, tugging at me and I usually come on, write a sentence and then log off. Anyway, today I made a massive PUSH and finally the words came out. I think this is the story I want to tell at the moment


End file.
